By My side
by sahinaa-chan
Summary: Pepatah mengatakan bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir kisah. Naruto mencintai Hinata dan Hinata mencintai Naruto namun haruskah cinta itu kandas karena sebuah keegoisan semata. Akan kah Kami-sama menyatukan mereka kembali setelah sekian lama ?/NaruHina/two-shot/end.
1. Chapter 1

By My Side

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Rate : T (Teen)

.

.

Langkah kaki yang perlahan beranjak menyusuri trotoar jalan yang semakin ramai di pagi itu, lalu lalang orang-orang tak di hiraukan seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan ekspresi datar . Namun hal itu tak mengurangi ketampanan yang ia miliki, berjalan santai dengan headset yang terpatri di kedua telinganya. Banyak perempuan yang melirik kagum ke arah nya tetapi hanya di balas dengan tatapan acuh dari pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto-kun" ucap pelan seorang gadis bersurai indigo dari jauh, yang mungkin tak terdengar oleh orang lain di sekitarnya.

Jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari si pemuda yang ia panggil nama nya membuat gadis tersebut dengan langkah seribu berlari menghampiri Naruto, jarak mereka semakin dekat tangan nya terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Naruto tapi terlambat karena orang yang di kejar malah berlari pergi menghampiri seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang tengah menunggu di sebuah halte yang letak nya tak jauh dari tempat dimana sang gadis indigo tengah berdiri kaku menatap hal yang membuat dada nya berdenyut sakit.

Tampak pasangan tersebut sedang berbicara sesaat lalu pergi menaiki bus.

"Selalu saja seperti ini" setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Hinata-chan" suara seorang pemuda membuat Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

Di belakang gadis bernama Hinata itu tengah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan surai merah maroon yang menatap sendu punggung ringkih seorang sahabat, seorang adik, sekaligus orang yang pernah ia sukai dulu. Ya pemuda itu pernah menyukainya, menyukai seorang gadis bersurai indigo dan memiliki mata yang indah bernama Hinata itu. Namun itu dulu sebelum Hinata menyadarkannya akan arti cinta sebenarnya, sampai saat ini ia memiliki seseorang yang menunggu di relung hatinya.

"A-aah, Gaara-kun" ucapnya terbata.

Tanpa menghapus jejak air mata itu Gaara sudah tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, bukan hanya sekali ini saja tapi untuk berkali-kali dengan hal yang sama. Ia menatap sendu mata _amethyst_ Hinata.

Saat Hinata berupaya mengejar Naruto ia ada di sana, ia menyaksikan perjuangan Hinata untuk meraih harapan kosong dari pemuda yang sudah menorehkan cinta dan luka di hati Hinata, berulang kali dengan cara yang berbeda-beda namun dengan hasil yang sama yaitu selalu gagal. Ia mengenal Hinata cukup lama, ia merasa harus selalu menjaganya seolah Hinata itu adalah barang berharga yang sangat mahal harganya. Hinata itu polos dan naif, selalu ramah dan mudah tersenyum, hatinya sangat lembut seperti tutur kata dan perbuatannya. Seperti malaikat yang di turunkan tuhan.

Namun saat ini melihat air mata itu membuat hatinya juga merasa sakit, ia hanya bisa diam melihat senyum palsu yang Hinata tunjukan untuk memanipulasi dirinya. Ia tahu Hinata tak akan memperlihatkan air matanya karena Hinata selalu merasa tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan menunjukan kelemahannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucapnya sembari menarik pelan lengan Gaara.

Gaara yang masih terdiam luluh, ia pun mengikuti langkah kecil Hinata yang berjalan di depan nya.

.

.

Gerbang sekolah bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' tengah ramai dengan siswa yang baru tiba dan hendak masuk demi menunaikan kewajiban mereka dalam belajar. Hingga tiba saat dimana Gaara berjalan masuk sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata dibelakang nya membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka. Satu sekolah selalu menganggap Gaara dan Hinata itu pasangan yang serasi, Gaara yang notaben nya dingin dengan wajah yang selalu datar bersanding dengan Hinata yang lembut dan mudah tersenyum. Membuat mereka selalu di eluh-eluhkan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi di KHS.

Hanya saja mereka tak tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, mereka berfikir bahwa kedekatan Gaara dan Hinata selama ini karena perasaan cinta dan keterikatan pada status kekasih. Mereka hanya sahabat, meskipun Gaara sempat menyukai Hinata tapi itu semua sudah berlalu.

Bahkan di tengah lapangan, pemuda yang tengah asyik bermain basket terhenti dan melihat pasangan GaaHina itu lalu tersenyum.

"Mereka tampak benar-benar serasi yah" ucap seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, sedang kan si lawan bicara tampak dengan tangan terkepal erat tengah menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan pandangan yang dingin dan tajam.

"Hal yang tidak berguna, ayo lanjutkan" ucapnya sembari menggiring bola melanjutkan permainan yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, koridor kelas amat sepi dan setiap kelas belajar dengan tenang. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi, perut-perut kosong pun mulai meraung minta di isi.

Hingga…

Tett…Tett….

Hembusan nafas panjang dari beberapa siswa yang tampaknya bosan dengan pelajaran dan berniat menuntaskan laparnya.

Tampak di sebuah kelas bertuliskan 3-A, beberapa siswa berjalan meninggalkan kelas sedangkan yang lain tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan belajar mereka. Tampak pula di meja Hinata dimana saat ini ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan bento yang sudah di siapkan nya dari rumah untuk dua orang sahabat sekaligus orang yang di cintainya.

"Gaara-kun ini bento milikmu" ujar Hinata pada Gaara yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku di sebelahnya. Mendapat anggukan dari Gaara ia pun beranjak menuju meja di sudut belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai jabrik berwarna pirang yang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Na-naruto-kun ini bento untukmu" ia gugup bila berhadapan dengan Naruto, kedatangan Hinata pun menjadi perhatian di seluruh kelas. Bukan rahasia umum lagi apa bila semua orang sekelas tahu bahwa Hinata dan Naruto adalah sahabat kecil. Dan bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Hinata itu menyukai Naruto namun sayang nya tidak dengan Naruto sendiri. Pikir mereka.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Hinata" ujarnya dingin.

"K-Ku mohon terima dan makanlah" ucapnya terbata

Pandangan Naruto dingin dan menusuk, ia arahkan pandangan nya ke seluruh kelas dan menatap pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Berhentilah untuk berpura-pura peduli padaku, urus saja dirimu dan pasanganmu" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri meninggalkan Hinata dengan kediaman nya.

Saat berada di samping meja Gaara dan Hinata ia berhenti, ia melirik Gaara yang tengah menatapnya tajam, sebuah seringai di wajah Naruto membuat amarah Gaara membuncah.

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, Hyuuga"

"Hai semua" ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memasuki ruangan kelas yang sunyi.

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa semua terdiam ?" lanjutnya menatap bingung dengan keadaan kelas sahabat kuningnya.

"Tak apa, ayo kita pergi Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto memasang wajah bahagia dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Ah, aku lapar sekali" sembari mengusap perutnya, ia dan Sakura pun keluar kelas dengan candaan mereka berdua menyisakan tatapan bingung dan prihati atas hubungan Hinata dan Naruto.

Selang beberapa menit kelaspun kembali ramai, namun di tengah keramaian itu masih berdiri Hinata yang terdiam mematung tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Bento yang semula di genggam ia letakkan di atas meja, nafasnya sesak dan dadanya terasa amat sakit.

Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis disini pikirnya. Teman kelasnya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik sempat bercanda dengan Naruto tadi menatap prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini, ia tidak mendukug sama sekali sikap yang Naruto tunjukkan pada Hinata.

"Maafkan atas perlakuannya terhadap dirimu, Hinata-chan" ujarnya.

"Tak apa Kiba-san" balas Hinata dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bento ini untuk mu saja, sangat sayang bila tidak dimakan. Tenang saja aku tidak membubuhkan racun di dalamnya hihi" lanjutnya lagi.

Melihat tawa Hinata membuat Kiba semakin iba sekaligus kagum dengan ketegaran yang di miliki Hinata.

"Baiklah aku permisi" tuntasnya lalu pergi menuju pintu kelas dimana Gaara sudah menunggunya disana.

.

.

Langkah nya memburu mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini, melihat surai jabrik yang ia cari. jarak mereka semakin dekat, ia pun mulai menarik kerah baju Naruto

"Brengsek kau Naruto" ujarnya marah

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kiba" balas Naruto dengan geram, ia tarik tangan yang menggenggam kerah nya.

"Kenapa kau tega menyakiti perempuan berhati lembut seperti Hinata" ucapnya kesal

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam saja membuat yang bertanya menjadi bertambah kesal.

"Agar dia menjauh dari hidupku" ucap Naruto

"Bodoh" ujar Kiba.

"Kau menyu.." niat Kiba ingin melanjutkan perkataannya terpotong oleh Naruto

"Aku tidak menyukainya, yang ku suka hanyalah Sakura-chan. Hanya Sakura" ujarnya mantap

"Cih, Kau masih berkilah. Hey bodoh, lihatlah ke dalam hatimu bukan dengan otakmu yang kosong itu" maki Kiba geram.

"Apa maksudmu hah" ucap Naruto berang dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Sebodoh-bodohnya diriku ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari apapun" ucap Kiba kembali memaki.

"Kau bilang menyukai Sakura tapi saat Hinata bersama Gaara kau menjadi kesal, kau akan marah apa bila ada orang yang membicarakan betapa serasinya Hinata saat Gaara disampingnya. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Naruto, cobalah untuk berdamai dengan hatimu tanyakan dengan hatimu. Kau pemuda beruntung bisa di cintai dengan tulus oleh perempuan sekuat dan setegar Hinata" lanjutnya.

"Berhentilah memuji dirinya Kiba, jika kau mau kau saja yang berpacaran dengannya. Karena bagiku hanya Sakura yang sempurna dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya di hatiku" ucap Naruto dingin

"Hatimu atau obsesimu ?" tanya Kiba

"Hey tuan, aku mengenalmu saat kita masih di junior high school. Berapa dekatnya dirimu dengan Hinata aku sangat tahu. Kalian saling mengenal dari kecil, kalian tahu satu sama lain"

"Tidak ada yang mengenal lebih baik dirimu selain Hinata, apa yang kau suka apa yang tidak. Tapi kau buta, saat Sakura datang dan berteman dengan mu kedekatan kalian menganggap itu sesuatu yang baru. Karena kau tidak pernah berkenalan dengan teman perempuan selain Hinata, Sakura membawa kesenangan yang tidak kau dapatkan dari Hinata. Hinata yang pendiam yang selalu mendengar semua keluhmu tidak bisa berceloteh panjang sebagaimana Sakura" ujarnya panjang

"Itu membuatmu merasa bahwa Sakura lebih baik dari Hinata, pikiranmu menyelimuti hatimu Naruto. Sakura yang selalu menolak dirimu menjadikan obsesi untukmu agar bisa menahlukan dirinya, lalu saat Gaara hadir dan memberikan pertemanan tulus pada Hinata kau jadi menganggap bahwa Hinata melupakanmu hingga kau pergi meninggalkan nya dengan kesedihan dan kesendiriannya. Kau sangat egois" lanjut Kiba

"Kau berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya Kiba" ucap Naruto acuh

"Aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura, tapi yang ku tahu kau hanya menyukai Hinata"

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong Kiba, jika Sakura kemari dan mendengar bualanmu ini dia akan menganggap itu benar" ujar Naruto hendak pergi sebelum suara Kiba kembali menginterupsi nya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Naruto disaat Hinata pergi selamanya di dalam kehidupanmu" ucap Kiba kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

Dari jauh tampak seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

Pagi ini semua berjalan seperti biasa, sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah penolakan bento oleh Naruto. Hinata tetap tak akan menyerah seperti sebelumnya, hari-hari berikutnya Hinata terus saja memberikan bento buatanya kepada Naruto yang selalu berujung penolakan. Kini di dalam kelas Hinata sendiri sedang membaca sebuah novel. Tanpa ia sadari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan menghampiri dirinya, gadis tersebut duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapan Hinata.

"Ohayou" ucapnya dengan senyum senang

"O-ohayou Haruno-san" ucapnya terbata

"Jangan memanggilku begitu Hinata-chan, panggil saja dengan nama kecilku" ucap Sakura ramah

"Eh, Kau tahu namaku ?" tanya Hinata bingung, bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu namanya. Mereka saja bahkan belum pernah berbicara apa lagi berkenalan, Sakura dekat dengan Naruto tapi dengan Hinata ia tak dekat sama sekali.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal primadona sekolah ini hihi" ucap Sakura membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata, Sakura benar mengakui kecantikan dari Hinata.

Bukan berarti dia suka pada perempuan hanya saja mendengar orang-orang sering membicarakan kecantikan dan kebaikan dari Hinata membuat Sakura ingin lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Namun sayang Naruto selalu melarangnya untuk dekat dan bertemu dengan Hinata, sekarang inilah saatnya. Naruto sedang sibuk latihan sepak bola untuk turnamen antar sekolah pekan depan dan saat ini Hinata sedang sendiri tak ada pemuda merah dengan tato di dahinya yang berwajah dingin itu.

Mereka bebas bercerita dan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bisa bercanda dan tertawa dengan bebas bersama teman perempuan. Gaara yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya bisa diam menahan rasa senang karena Hinata bisa tersenyum lepas seperti itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas Hinata-chan, kita Harus mengobrol lagi. Ah sebelum itu kita harus bertukar nomor bukan" ucap Sakura yang di balas anggukan dari Hinata, merekapun bertukar nomor telepon.

"Senang bisa berteman denganmu Hinata-chan, aku permisi. Dahh" lambaian tangan Sakura lalu berlari keluar kelas Hinata menuju kelas nya.

.

.

"Tunggu.."

Langkah yang tadi berlari kini mulai berhenti mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang, ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu bersama Hinata itu tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa Sabaku-san ?"

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya Haruno-san ?" balas Gaara bertanya

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" ucap Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau mendekati Hinata, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya ?"

"Aku hanya ingin berteman" jawab Sakura

Gaara menatap lekat wajah Sakura menyelami apakah ada kebohongan di dalam pernyataan Sakura tersebut.

"Jika kau beranggapan aku ada maksud tertentu ? ya, selain berteman aku juga mempunyai maksud tertentu" ucapnya santai memancing amarah Gaara

"Kau.."

"Untuk menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata kembali" potong Sakura.

Gaara yang melihat ketulusan di dalam perkataan Sakura membuat amarah Gaara menurun

"Apa benar yang kau katakan ?" tanya Gaara

"Apa di wajahku ini ada kebohongan ?" tanya Sakura kembali dengan wajah jengahnya.

Gelengan dari Gaara membuat Sakura tersenyum

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menyatukan mereka ?" tanya Gaara penasaran

"Ku pikir seseorang yang pas untuk Naruto adalah Hinata, cinta tulus dan kegigihan Hinata membuatku terharu dan kagum pada sosoknya. Aku tidak ingin gadis sebaik dan selembut Hinata menjadi korban harapan semu" jawab Sakura

"Tapi bukankah Naruto menyukaimu ?" tanya Gaara kembali

"Dia tidak menyukaiku" pernyataan Sakura membuat Gaara menjadi bingung

"Dia hanya terobsesi padaku, ku akui Naruto sering menyatakan suka padaku tapi aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya hati Naruto bukan untukku" lanjut Sakura

"Yang sebenarnya Naruto cintai adalah Hinata bukan diriku, Sabaku-san" ucap Sakura dengan serius

"Mengapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu ?" Gaara mulai penasaran.

"Ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang jika aku menjelaskan"

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya sekarang !" titah Gaara dengan tegas membuat Sakura tak berani berkutik.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan, tapi tidak disini kita cari tempat untuk bercerita" ujar Sakura di balas anggukan Gaara.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah akan berbunyi tetapi Gaara juga belum datang, hari ini tugas Biologi kerja kelompok dengan teman sebangku. Tetapi sejak tadi pagi Gaara tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya apa Gaara tak masuk sekolah pikirnya. Raut kecemasan terpancar di wajah Hinata semua itu tak lepas dari pengelihatan Naruto.

Bagaimana tak cemas tugas kelompok harus siap saat ini juga tetapi masih beberapa yang harus Hinata kerjakan sendiri, ia butuh patner untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari orochimaru-sensei bila tidak tepat waktu maka hukuman akan menanti dirinya. Membayangkan dirinya di hukum membersihkan kandang ular peliharaan orochimaru-sensei membuat Hinata takut sendiri.

Tett…Tett…

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi keringat dingin mengucur di wajah cantik Hinata, semua harus mengumpulkan lembar tugas individu. Pasrah Hinata mengumpulkan lembar tugasnya dan keluar kelas merenungkan nasibnya nanti apabila di panggil orochimaru-sensei untuk di beri hukuman.

.

.

"permisi sensei.." ucap Naruto memasuki ruangan guru hendak meletak kan tugas yang di berikan sensei nya.

"Ah, Naruto silahkan masuk dan letakkan saja tugas itu di atas mejaku"

"baik sensei" setelah selesai ia permisi pada sensei berambut panjang tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang guru hendak kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

"Hinata maaf aku terlambat.." ucap Gaara dengan nafas tersengal mencari Hinata yang kini ada di kantin sekolah mereka, salahkan Hanabi yang membuat Hinata lembur sampai tengah malam untuk membuat tugasnya hingga bangun terlambat tanpa sempat membuatkan bento untuk dirinya, Gaara dan juga Naruto.

"Tak apa Gaara-kun, kau darimana saja ?" ucap dan tanya Hinata memaklumi

"Aku ada sedikit urusan" jawabnya

"umm, baiklah kalau begitu. Ah, tadi ada tugas dari orochimaru-sensei sudah di kumpulkan itu sebenarnya tugas kelompok tapi kita harus menulis lembar tugas individu juga jadi aku mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Hinata-chan ?"

"A-aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya Gaara-kun, orochimaru-sensei pasti akan menghukum diriku" ujar Hinata panik.

"Hei tenanglah, bukankah jika kau di hukum maka aku juga di hukum jadi kita akan kerjakan hukuman itu bersama. Okey ?" ucap Gaara meyakinkan Hinata yang di balas anggukan dari Hinata.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini tampak Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan sesak di dalam hatinya. Niatnya yang ingin mengisi kekosongan perutnya malah membuahkan sesak melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata. Sakura yang melihat respon Naruto yang sedang di landa api cemburu hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat kebodohan yang di buat oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini" ajak Naruto

"Kenapa ? bukankah kau bilang sangat lapar ?"

Dengan kesal Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan Sakura yang menahan tawa mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

 _ **Saat Gaara dan Sakura bolos…**_

"Kau yakin Naruto mencintai Hinata ?" tanya Gaara tak percaya

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Karena setiap saat Naruto bersamaku dan kami melihat kau sedang bersama Hinata. Wajah Naruto terlihat seperti tidak senang, bukan hanya saat bersamamu tapi saat Hinata tengah bersama lelaki lain Naruto pasti berubah menjadi tempramental dan seperti orang cemburu apabila kekasih nya di dekati orang lain" jawab Sakura

"Bukan kah kau juga mencintai Naruto lalu kenapa kau membantu agar Hinata dan Naruto bisa bersama ?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"Hei aku ini sudah memiliki kekasih dan kami sudah bertunangan, ini bukti nya jika kau tidak percaya" ucap Sakura sembari memperlihatkan cincin di jari manis nya.

"Ku pikir tidak ada yang ingin dengan perempuan bermulut berisik sepertimu" ucap Gaara datar.

"Dari pada kau mengejek ku lebih baik kita pikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mereka" kesal Sakura

"Hmm, baiklah aku percaya padamu. Sekarang mari kita susun rencana" Ujar Sakura semangat.

.

.

 **Kembali ke waktu awal…**

setelah insiden di kantin Naruto kembali ke kelasnya hingga jam istirahat selesai.

"Uzumaki-san dan Sabaku-san ikut denganku keruangan guru sekarang" ucap Orochimaru-sensei

Yang di panggilpun berdiri dan keluar dari kelas tersebut menyisakan tanda tanya besar di hati setiap siswa yang ada di sana, termasuk Hinata.

" _Mengapa Orochimaru-sensei malah memanggil Naruto-kun ke ruangan guru ?"_ batin Hinata bingung.

" _padahalyang tidak selesai mengerjakan tugas adalah diriku lalu kenapa aku tidak di panggil untuk di hukum ?atau jangan-jangan ada masalah lain ? tapi kenapa Gaara-kun juga di panggil ?"_ lanjut Hinata membatin.

.

.

"aneh sekali, bukankah yang seharusnya di hukum bersamaku adalah Hinata-chan tapi kenapa jadi kau yang juga di hukum ?" tanya Gaara penasaran

"Apa maksudmu, aku di hukum Orochimaru-sensei karena aku memecahkan akuarium ular peliharaannya kemarin dan tentang Hinata aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Aku tidak perduli" ucap Naruto dan di balas Gaara dengan sikap acuh.

Mereka menyelesaikan hukuman dalam diam tak ada pembicaraan tetapi dengan kedua mata yang saling melemparkan pandangan tajam.

.

.

"Ini aneh sekali, mengapa Naruto bisa di hukum" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Naruto bilang bahwa dia di hukum karena masalah akuarium tapi yang ku dengar saat kami di ceramahi Orochimaru-sensei ia hanya membahas masalah tugas" papar Gaara

"Hmm, atau jangan-jangan.."

"Naruto menukarkan tugasnya dengan tugas Hinata-chan sebelum mengumpulkannya pada Orochimaru-sensei"

"Kiba/Inuzuka" ucap Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan, mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Kiba di atap sekolah tempat mereka mendiskusikan masalah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku melihat sendiri dengan kedua mataku" ucap Kiba meyakinkan

"tenang saja aku akan membantu kalian karena aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk temanku" lanjutnya di balas anggukan mantap dari keduanya.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

 **Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 20 menit yang lalu, suasana kelas terlihat sepi hanya ada satu orang pemuda yang tampak tengah sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri, di hadapan nya saat ini terdapat setumpukan lembaran tugas yang seharus nya sudah di kumpulkan sejak tadi.**

 **Satu tangan tan pemuda tersebut terulur pada satu kertas.**

 _ **Nama : Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **Kelas : 3-A**_

 **Nama yang tertera menjadi pusat perhatian dari pemuda pirang tersebut, sejenak ia terdiam lalu atensinya ia alihkan pada satu tangan lagi yang memegang kertas lainnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan memandangi kertas satu per satu ia pun melihat keadaan sekeliling memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di sana melihat apa yang tengah di lakukan nya.**

 **Saat Naruto sibuk menulis sesuatu ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang berdiri di balik pintu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut sejak tadi dengan senyum mengembang.**

" **Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Naruto-baka"**

 **Flashback off..**

.

.

seminggu telah berlalu, kini masuk minggu yang baru. Turnamen Basket antar sekolah sudah dilaksanakan, Naruto dan tim nya kini tengah berlatih untuk pertandingan perempat final besok melawan Iwa High School. Sakura selaku manager tim sepak bola sekolah mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan mengurusi tim Konoha High School yang giat berlatih.

"Sakura-chan mengapa kau menelepon dan menyuruhku kemari ?" ujar Hinata yang sesak sehabis berlari terburu-buru kemari mendengar Sakura memohon meminta pertolongan, maka sebagai teman yang baik pula Hinata akan siap membantu kapanpun.

"Tolong bantu aku disini Hinata-chan, tim basket kita sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan perempat final besok. Selaku manager aku harus mempersiapkan kebutuhan sekaligus membuat stamina mereka tetap bagus. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri jadi aku mohon bantuan darimu" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas

Hinata yang memang terlalu baik sehingga tidak bisa menolak keinginan dari si teman akhirnya menyetujui, toh ia dengan leluasa melihat Naruto berlatih dan menyemangati dirinya meski hanya dalam hati. Anggukan kepala dari Hinata membuat Sakura amat senang, ia sudah membicarakan dengan pelatih untuk menambah manager guna melengkapi kebutuhan para pemain, syukurlah pelatih mengijinkan dan Hinata mau menjadi manager tambahan sehingga rencana nya mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata bisa berjalan lancar.

.

.

"Hinata-chan tolong bagikan minuman ini kepada para pemain ya" ucap sakura dengan senyuman

"baiklah Sakura-chan"

"wah, ternyata manager tambahan itu Hinata-chan ya aku jadi semangat untuk berlatih" ujar seorang pemain berkepala mangkok

"Hey, Lee jangan menggoda nya" ujar Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar

"ternyata Hinata-senpai sangat cantik yah jika dilihat dari dekat" goda Konohamaru

"Memangnya selama ini Hinata jelek begitu ?" ucap Lee tak terima

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja selama ini aku hanya melihat dari jauh dan Hinata-senpai cantik tapi lebih sangat cantik kalau di lihat dari dekat" ujar Konohamaru memandang Hinata dengan damba membuat gelak tawa seluruh pemain, Kiba melirik ekspresi Naruto yang ada di sampingnya ia tersenyum kecil. Mendengar pujian dari mereka membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata menjadikannya bak buah pualam, ia edarkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya tajam Hinata pun beranjak menuju Naruto untuk memberikan minuman serta handuk kecil untuk keringat.

"Ini untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

Hal itu mendapat siulan dari seluruh pemain yang ada di lapangan. Dengan kasar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata yang ada di depannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu, semua yang bersiul menjadi berhenti melihat kepergian kapten dengan manager baru mereka.

.

.

"I-ittai Naruto-kun lepas !" ringis Hinata menahan sakit di pergelangan tangan nya akibat tarikan kasar dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan menjauhlah dariku tapi kenapa kau selalu saja ada dimana setiap gerak-gerik ku" luapan amarah Naruto membuat Hinata takut.

"Ah kau sengaja merengek, menangis dan memohon kepada Sakura agar kau bisa masuk menjadi bagian dari tim ini. Siapa lagi yang ingin kau dekati ? diriku ? Kiba ? atau yang lain ?" ungkapnya lagi

"Aku tak menyangka kau menunjukan sifat aslimu Hinata" lanjut Naruto kembali

"Menjijikan, menjaulah dariku selamanya"

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang kini menangis sendirian, ia tak menyangka Naruto berkata sekeji itu pada dirinya. Hati nya pedih tapi ia harus kuat ia tak akan menyerah untuk membuktikan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya kepada Naruto. ia hapus jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipi nya. saat berbalik betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat keadaan Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau tak apa ?" ucap Sakura, terdapat nada kekhawatiran di sana Hinata tau itu tapi iya berjanji pada mendiang Kaa-san nya untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak boleh menunjuk kan kelemahan di hadapan orang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kita kembali saja" balas Hinata dengan senyum lebar

.

.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan perempat final turnamen sepak bola antar sekolah, semua tim dan pendukung dari masing-masing sekolah telah tiba di lapangan tempat pertandingan berlangsung.

"Baiklah semua berkumpul" ujar pelatih Konoha High School pada tim

"Kalian sudah berlatih dengan baik, sekarang adalah hasilnya ditentukan. Menang kalah kalian yang menentukan, final ada di depan mata saling bekerja samalah. Apa kalian mengerti ?" anggukan dari semua pemain membuat pelatih merasa puas.

"Kita baru saja mulai untuk perempat final gunakan strategi yang sudah kita sepakati dan kau Naruto sebagai kapten kau harus bisa mengontrol arah bola, sasaran yang tepat jangan sampai lengah hantarkan tim mu ke final dan buat sekolah kita bangga itu juga berlaku untuk kalian semua" lanjutkan

"Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian. Semuanya semangat" teriakan pelatih membakar semangat para pemain. Pertandingan akan segera di mulai Naruto dan tim berjalan masuk menuju lapangan tempatnya bertanding guna melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung 1 quarter, terjadi persaingan sengit di antara kedua tim. Sampai saat ini dari kedua tim belum ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan, hingga pada beberapa menit awal di quarter 2 tim basket Konoha High School berhasil mencetak angka terlebih dahulu berkat _shooting_ yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Yak bagus Naruto teruslah seperti itu" teriak pelatih Guy-sensei di pinggir lapangan.

Persaingan semakin memanas saat tak lama tim lawan berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring tim Konoha, beberapa pemain dari Iwa tampak terus saja menghadang pergerakan Naruto tapi itu bukanlah suatu halangan bagi Naruto sendiri. Saat ini Kiba tengah men- _dribbel_ bola menuju garis tengah, ia lirik Naruto yang tengah di jaga ketat di sana bagai tak ada cela. Ia maju mengecoh lawan sehingga penjagan Naruto mulai berkurang, merasa mendapat kesempatan Naruto mundur ke belakang lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Kiba. Kiba sudah siap melakukan _passing_ ke Naruto dan di tangkap langsung oleh Naruto dengan baik dan _shooting_ bola ke dalam ring.

Trang...

Suara bola yang masuk kedalam ring menambah riuh teriakan penonton dan bel penanda akhir dari quarter ke-2.

"Kau bermain sangat bagus Naruto" ucap pelatih

"Kalian juga sangat bagus, itu baru tim Konoha. Ayo kobarkan semangat kalian hingga akhir pertandingan ini" lanjut pelatih menyemangati.

"Ha'i" ujar semua pemain Konoha serempak

Naruto arahkan pandangan nya pada Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah sibuk membagikan minuman dan juga handuk kecil pada semua pemain. Hingga tiba pada giliran Naruto, Sakura datang memberikan sebuah minuman dan handuk sekaligus.

"Kau bermain bagus Naruto pertahankan" ucap Sakura

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" balasnya tersenyum kecil

"Ah, setelah pertandingan ini selesai ada yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu" ucap Sakura yang memandang ke arah lapangan pertandingan.

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu" angguknya

"Do'a kan diriku ya Sakura-chan" ucapnya dengan cengiran khas ala Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju arah pelatih nya.

Saat sang pelatih memberikan intruksi mengenai strategi Naruto terlihat asyik memandangi Hinata yang tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Konohamaru di kursi pemain cadangan, merasa tak mendapat perhatian sang pelatih mulai geram dan menjitak keras kepala Naruto yang membuat tawa Kiba dan Lee yang juga ada disana.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali berlangsung, dari kedua tim sudah melancarkan serangan ke dalam ring lawan masing-masing. Beberapa angka telah tercetak di papan skor, saat ini dari pertandingan yang memasuki quarter akhir skor dari kedua tim masih seimbang. Itu membuat kedua tim berusaha mencuri skor dan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan, mengingat pertandingan memasuki menit-menit terakhir.

Lee menggiring bola menuju garis tengah lalu passing ke Naruto, saat Naruto men-dribbel bola seorang pemain Iwa dengan sengaja menyikut Naruto hingga bola terlepas dari tangan nya. Wasit meniup peluit tanda pelanggaran dan menjadi keuntungan bagi tim Konoha.

.

Pantulan bola menjadi suara di tengah sepinya lapangan tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan perempat final basket antar sekolah dimana tim Konoha melawan tim dari Iwa high scool. Saat ini nasib pertandingan di tentukan dari lemparan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto, semua pendukung dari masing-masing tim berdo'a dalam hati ada yang berharap bola akan masuk dan ada yang tidak.

Kedua kaki ia tekukkan, sebelum pandangannya fokus ke arah ring ia arahkan atensinya ke pinggir lapangan dimana saat ini seorang gadis tengah menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya bertanda bahwa saat ini ia tengah berdo'a, alisnya menekuk dan bibir tipis gadis terebut komat-kamit membuat Naruto tersenyum. Pandangan nya ia kembali fokuskan pada ring yang ada di hadapan nya, ia siap untuk melemparkan bola ke dalam ring.

Peluit sudah di tiupkan dan Naruto melemparkan bola

Traang...

Bola masuk kedalam ring dan sedetik kemudian bel tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi, teriakan dari pemain dan pendukung Konoha menggema. Para pemain berlari memeluk sang kapten yang lagi berhasil memenangkan pertandingan.

Dari pinggir lapangan Sakura berteriak kencang disebalahnya Hinata tersenyum lega mengetahui tim mereka berhasil masuk ke babak final.

"Kita berhasil Hinata-chan, kita berhasil" ucap Sakura girang memeluk erat Hinata.

"Yah, kita berhasil Sakura" balas Hinata memeluk Sakura

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah tiba di sekolah hendak merayakan keberhasilan mereka memasuki final di turnamen ini, hari sudah sore sekolah tampak sepi dikarena semua siswa telah pulang sejak tadi.

"Yo Naruto, lemparan yang keren" ucap Lee menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Haha bisa saja kau Lee, ini berkat kalian semua juga. Kita tim" ucap Naruto

"Besok pertandingan Suna International school melawan Kiri gakuen" ujar Shikamaru

"Hah, bisa di pastikan kita akan melawan Suna lagi seperti tahun lalu" ucap Kiba

"Kau ingin bertaruh ?" tantang Lee

"Hei, perkiraan ku ini tak akan pernah salah" balas Kiba malas.

"Dari pada bertaruh lebih baik uang saku mu kau tabung untuk mengubah gaya rambutmu yang kuno itu Lee" ujar Shikamaru

Ucapan Shikamaru membuat gelak tawa diantara para pemain. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja selesai menerima telepon.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicara denganku Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Ah ya aku hampir saja lupa, sebaiknya jangan disini ayo ikut aku" jawab Sakura menarik Naruto menjauh dari para pemain.

"Wah-wah sepertinya kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada diriku yang tampan ini ya Sakura ?" ujarnya girang

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kau menyukaiku, ah aku akan memberikan kabar ini pada semua teman-teman" lanjutnya mendapat jitakan keras dari Sakura.

"Ittai kau jahat sekali Sakura-chan" ucapnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit atas jitakan yang Sakura berikan.

Adegan tersebut mendapat perhatian dari semua pemain yang memandang heran keduanya, mereka bertanya-tanya apa benar Sakura selaku manager mereka akan menyatakan cinta nya pada sang kapten basket mereka.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan makan gratis" ucap Konohamaru senang

Angggukan setuju dari semua pemain minus Kiba yang menatap Hinata yang pandangannya mulai menyendu membuat senyuman Kiba mengembang.

.

.

"Naruto, selalu berkata bahwa kau menyukaiku bukan ? sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku Naruto ?" tanya Sakura pelan

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, sudah hampir 2 tahun aku mengejarmu berharap mendapat perhatian darimu hanya kau saja yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dariku. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah karena sekarang kau membalas cintaku aku sangat senang" jawab Naruto mantap dengan senyum mengembang.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau berhenti untuk menggangguku" ucap Sakura

"A-ap-apa maksudmu Sakura-chan" Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari Sakura

Suasana kembali hening

"Kenapa ekspresimu berubah seperti itu Naruto ? aku hanya bercanda" ucap Sakura tersenyum

"Kau menakutiku Sakura" ucap lega Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa lebar

"Bagaimana rasanya bila aku berkata seperti itu Naruto ? apa kau merasakan sakit, merasakan sesak di dalam hatimu ?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja, aku seperti mati rasa" jawab Naruto

"Kau saja laki-laki dan menyukai seseorang dalam waktu singkat bisa merasakan seperti itu apa lagi Hinata yang seorang perempuan menyukai laki-laki bodoh sepertimu dalam kurun waktu lama" ucap Sakura tenang

"Mengapa kau jadi membahas Hinata ? Sudah ku katakan padamu untuk tidak membahas tentang nya saat kau bersamaku Sakura" geram Naruto

"Aku berbicara fakta Naruto dan kau beerusaha menghindari fakta itu"

"Aku bilang sudah cu..."

"Bisakah kau melihat fakta Naruto, bahwa kau itu mencintai Hinata" potong Sakura

"Mulutmu bisa berkilah tapi tidak dengan hatimu, kau mencintainya mencintai seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Kau hanya terobsesi pada diriku, kau selalu mencuri padang pada dirinya, kau selalu peduli padanya walau tak kau tunjukan pada orang lain. Kau hanya kesal pada dirimu sendiri dan kesal pada Hinata yang tak memberikan kemajuan dalam hubungan persahabatan kalian, kau menyukainya dan Hinata menyukaimu. Kalian saling mencintai, hanya saja kau selalu merasa bahwa Hinata tak pernah merespon dirimu padahal sesungguhnya kaulah yang tidak mengerti perasaan Hinata sesunggunya" ucap Sakura panjang

"Omong kosong macam apa ini Sakura ?" kilah Naruto

"Kau terlalu egois Naruto, kau ingin Hinata mengerti akan dirimu tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti Hinata sedikitpun. Kau berharap Hinata menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu terhadap dirimu padahal kau tahu Hinata sangat sulit mengungkapkan isi hati sesungguhnya. Kau selalu bilang bahwa itu adalah manusia munafik tapi bagiku kau yang munafik Naruto, Hinata gadis yang naif. Kau selalu menyalahkan nya atas ketidak berdayaan dirimu, saat itulah kau mengobral kata suka mu terhadapku untuk membuat Hinata cemburu dan mulai menyatakan perasaannya. Namun kau salah duga dan malah mengartikan perasaanmu sebagai cintamu kepada diriku" jelas Sakura

Naruto terdiam mendengar tutur Sakura

"Apa aku salah ?" ucap Sakura

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang yang munafik Naruto dan berhentilah menjadi pecundang yang selalu merasa bahwa kau yang paling tersakiti di dalam hubungan ini. Pernahkah kau merasa kesakitan yang Hinata rasakan saat melihat dirimu bersamaku, senyum paksanya saat bento yang dibuatkan setulus hati untukmu kau abaikan, saat kau dengan mudahnya untuk menyuruh Hinata melupakan kenangan kalian melupakan perasaannya, melupakan seseorang yang bahkan menorehkan luka berkali-kali padanya"

"Kau saja bisa mati rasa apa lagi Hinata mungkin ia sudah mati hati nya. Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong padaku lagi Naruto karena seberapa keras kau mencoba menjelaskan perasaan sukamu maka kau akan mendapatkan udara kosong. Lagi pula aku sudah bertunangan, aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat aku cinta hidup dan matiku Naruto. Mengertilah akan keadaan kita, kau, aku dan terlebih Hinata" Akhir Sakura

"Bohong, kau sengaja mengatakan ini karena Hyuuga itu sudah mendatangimu. Menangis dan memohon kepadamu untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatianku, tapi aku hanya menyukaimu Sakura. Tidak ada yang lain bahkan si Hyuuga itu sekalipun, akan ku buktikan" ucap Naruto geram kemudian melangkah pergi

"Mau kemana kau Naruto ?" Sakura takut melihat tatapan amarah Naruto

"Memberikan si Hyuuga itu pelajaran" ucapnya lalu pergi

Tidak, bukan ini yang di inginkan Sakura. Kenapa Naruto itu keras kepala sekali, ia hanya ingin mereka bersatu bukan ingin membuat hubungan ini bertambah kacau. Ia harus segera mengejar Naruto sebelum hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

.

.

"Hinata-chan" panggil seorang pemuda bersurai merah

"Gaara-kun kau disini, aku senang sekali" ucapnya senang

"Bagaimana pertandingan nya ?" tanya Gaara

"umm, semua berjalan lancar. Tim kita berhasil masuk ke final lusa" senyum tak lepas dari bibir Hinata membuat Gaara merasa lega

"Hyuuga" suara dingin memanggil marga nya membuat Hinata berbalik kebelakang dilihatnya Naruto disana tengah menatapnya tajam

Naruto berjalan mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Naruto kemudian menarik Hinata menuju tengah lapangan sekolah mereka yang kosong. Langit jingga menjadi saksi ketegangan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata dengan kasar ke lapangan, kulit putih dan mulus Hinata tergores tak hanya itu akibat dari hempasan Naruto kepala Hinata juga berdarah karena terbentur semen dan pasir yang ada.

Semua mata yang melihat itu terkejut bahkan Sakura yang baru tiba mebelalakan matanya melihat keadaan Hinata yang di penuhi luka, Gaara pun tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. Saat hendak berjalan tubuhnya di hadang oleh Kiba

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan nya" ucap Kiba tegas sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

Di tengah lapangan Hinata menahan sakitnya, bukan karena luka pada tubuhnya tapi karena luka hatinya. Mengapa orang yang ia cintai tega untuk melukainya seperti ini, dada nya terasa sesak kali ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan air mata di hadapan orang banyak. Hatinya terluka. Sakit, sakit sekali.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupanku ? kenapa kau sangat lancang, kau merusak hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kau itu benalu dalam hidupku, terimalah kenyataan bahwa aku menyukai Sakura dan jangan berharap lebih. Kau benar-benar hina, kau.." ucap Naruto terputus kala Hinata membalikkan dirinya dan menghadap Naruto.

Mata itu di penuhi air mata kepedihan, air mata yang sarat akan luka dan darah yang mengalir di dahi Hinata akibat perbuatan nya membuat hati Naruto berdenyut sakit. Tapi kenapa Hinata masih tersenyum, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Izinkan aku berbicara untuk kali ini saja" ucapnya parau

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjauh darimu Naruto-kun tapi semakin keras aku mencoba Kami-sam selalu saja mempertemukan ku denganmu, entah ku rasa ia sungguh tidak adil pada diriku"

"Selama ini aku selalu bertanya apa salah diriku sehingga kau membenci diriku, membenci kenangan diantara kita selama ini. Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu dari belakang, menyemangatimu dengan do'a yang selalu ku panjatkan pada Kami-sama. Untuk membuatmu bahagia aku rela terluka Naruto-kun, tak apa.. hiks..hiks.. melihatmu mencintai orang lain aku rela asal itu kebahagiaan bagimu karena dengan melihat senyum mu hidupku sempurna" ucapnya di sela tangis.

"Kau malaikat bagiku walaupun orang lain memandangmu bagai penjahat sekalipun, karena kau selalu sempurna dimataku. Kau bagai embun penyejuk dari kekosongan jiwaku, kau bara dalam semangatku"

"caci saja aku sepuas hatimu tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melupakan dirimu, aku akan menjauhimu Naruto-kun. Ku mohon jangan pernah, jangan pernah memerintahkanku untuk melupakan dirimu.. hika..hiks.." ucap Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon di hadapan Naruto

Semua mata yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dan iba melihat keadaan Hinata yang memohon kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak memandang Hinata sama sekali. Gaara geram, ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan membantu Hinata berdiri

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata-chan" ucap Gaara pelan

Gaara membawa Hinata berjalan meninggalkan lapangan namun tak terlalu jauh melangkah Hinata berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia Naruto dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" ucapnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ke sunyian di tempat itu. Sedangkan Naruto membatu di tempatnya, apa ia tak salah dengar. Hinata menyatakan cinta pada dirinya, sangat sulit ia pahami arti debaran ini sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakan hati.

Langit mulai menghitam, semua pemain tim basket Konoha yang melihat kejadian tadi perlahan pergi meninggalkan lapangan termasuk Sakura. Membiarkan sang kapten sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan" ujar Sakura.

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan Naruto. Selamat kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu" ucap Kiba pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar sendiri

.

.

Hari ini adalah final turnamen pertandingan antara Konoha high school melawan Suna International school. Sudah dua hari terlewati pasca kejadian di tengah lapangan itu, semua berjalan semestinya tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Tidak ada lagi Hinata, di sekolah maupun di turnamen. Hinata menepati janjinya untuk menjauhi Naruto dan Naruto bahagia atas keputusan nya ?

Sakura menjauhi nya atas kebodohan yang di lakukan nya Naruto sendiri sedangkan Kiba tetap menjadi teman baik Naruto hanya saja ia terkadang kurang perduli dengan tingkah konyol pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Hoi, Naruto kau jangan melamun apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang sudah ku sampaikan tadi" tegur pelatih nya Guy-sensei

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto seadanya

"Baiklah kita harus semangat untuk pertandingan final ini, kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian" ucapnya di balas teriakan semangat dari para pemain minus Naruto.

Semua pemain berlari memasuki lapangan dan mulai melakukan pemanasan. Naruto kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan kursi penonton dan berharap ada sosok gadis yang amat ia rindukan kehadiran nya. Tapi seberapa keraspun ia berusaha tetap tak ia temukan surai indigo nya.

Peluit tanda permainan di mulai di bunyikan, Naruto membawa bola menuju garis tengah namun sayang dengan mudah di rebut oleh lawan. Skor pertama untuk lawan dengan mudah tanpa pertahanan yang berarti, bagai raga tanpa jiwa Naruto bermain dengan buruk. Setiap yang ia ingat hanya tangisan Hinata dan wajahnya, ia sudah gila pikirnya.

Pelatih meminta time out dan wasit memberikan, ia panggil Naruto ke pinggir lapangan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan lengah Naruto. Lawan akan mudah memanfaatkan kekuranganmu saat ini" omel pelatih

"ini sudah quarter ke-3 sedikit lagi waktu yang kita miliki skor kita masih tertinggal beberapa dari mereka... bla..bla..bla"

Ocehan pelatih tak di hiraukan Naruto

" _Karena aku mencintaimu"_

" _mencintaimu"_

" _cintaimu"_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di kepala Naruto.

"Kau paham, baiklah masuk ke lapangan dan bermainlah dengan baik" ucapnya di balas anggukan dari Naruto.

Waktu sudah memasuki menit-menit akhir quarter 3, saat menggiring bola seorang lawan mendorongnya keras hingga ia terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Sakit, itu yang di rasakan nya saat ini. Apa ini juga yang di rasakan Hinata saat ia mendorongnya kasar saat itu atau sakit lain yang membuat nya menangis. Naruto terentang, banyak teman tim nya datang dan menanyakan keadaan nya. Ia tolehkan wajah ke samping menghindari mata dari silau lampu ruangan tersebut, matanya terbelalak.

Ia melihatnya, melihat surai indigo Hinata yang kini tengah memandang wajahnya cemas. Kemudian ia menutup matanya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada pertandingan sebelum nya, berdo'a untuk Naruto. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Naruto, ia bangkit dan memulai pertandingan nya kembali. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini kemudian pergi menemui Hinata.

.

.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Konoha High school sebagai pemenangnya, semua orang bingung dan bertanya-tanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kembali staminanya. Permainan yang sangat luar biasa dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kini saat nya Naruto pergi menemui Hinata namun belum sempat melangkah ia di hadang oleh tim Suna.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Dobe" ucap Sasuke kapten tim basket Suna sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-Teme" balas Naruto menerima jabatan tangannya dan pemain dari tim yang lain.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto

"Hei, kenapa terburu-buru ayo kita rayakan" ucap kapten tim lain yang sudah gagal masuk final

"Maaf ini lebih dari penting untuk hidupku" ucapnya kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan lapangan yang riuh dengan sorak kemenangan dari pendukung mereka.

Naruto terus berlari mencari gadis bersurai indigo, saat ia melihat sosok Hinata tadi rambutnya terurai dan menggunakan rompi hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih serta jeans dan sepatu boots, sungguh sangat rapi taukah Hinata sengaja berdandan untuk nya.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru arah mencari Hinata namun tak kunjung dia temukan hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan gadis bersurai merah muda. Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Naruto" ucap Sakura datar

"Tapi aku harus.."

"Ini tentang Hinata"ungkap nya membuat pergerakan Naruto terhenti.

"Hinata sudah pergi dan dia menitipkan ini kepadaku untuk di berikan kepadamu sebaiknya kau baca jika kau memang sudah tak perduli maka buang saja surat itu" ucapnya lalu pergi.

Naruto terduduk di kursi yang ada di koridor tersebut, ia buka perlahan surat dari Hinata. Air mata jatuh saat ia selesai membaca surat tersebut terbesit sebuah penyesalan mendalam di hatinya.

Sakura benar ia begitu egois dan kini ke egoisan itulah yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, menghancurkan hati yang ia cintai. Hinata-nya, sekarang Hinata-nya pergi.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi" ucapnya lalu bangkit namun sekali lagi terhenti karena Gaara saat ini tengah berada di hadapan nya.

"Jika kau ingin pergi mengejar Hinata ku sarankan jangan, karena kau sudah sangat terlambat karena ia sudah pergi 20 menit yang lalu. Mungkin saat ini pesawatnya sudah berangkat" ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku tentang kepergian Hinata ?" ucap Naruto parau

"Untuk apa memeri tahu mu, agar kau bisa menyakitinya lagi. Tidak akan pernah" jawab Gaara

"Kau.." ucap Naruto terhenti tangan nya terkepal erat menahan amarah

"Sebaiknya kau introspeksi dirimu Naruto" ucap Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di Koridor yang mulai menyepi.

"Bahkan kau tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengunggkap kan nya Hinata"

.

.

End

.

.

 _Hai Naruto-kun..._

 _Maaf apa bila aku mengganggu ketenanganmu dengan suratku ini._

 _Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menemuimu lagi dan menunjuk kan wajahku di hadapanmu._

 _Hari ini aku akan pergi dan aku lega karena dengan ini aku bisa menepati janjiku karena aku tak yakin apa aku bisa untuk tidak melanggarnya._

 _Ku harap Naruto-kun sehat selalu, makanlah dengan teratur._

 _Jangan banyak makan ramen, makanlah makanan sehat buatan bibi kushina._

 _Apa bila kau letih saat habis latihan rendam kakimu dengan air panas dan garam._

 _Kau jangan banyak bermain game agar paman tidak mengomelimu, dan jangan suka bertengkar dengan paman. Jadilah anak yang baik kau akan sukses suatu saat nanti, aku percaya itu._

 _Kau harus semangat untuk menghadapi ujian akhir dan masuk lah ke universitas yang dulu sempat kau bicarakan denganku, aku lupa nama nya tapi aku tahu kau akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan menjadi seorang arsitek sebagaimana yang kau cita-cita kan._

 _Sudahlah aku tidak ingin kau marah dengan suratku._

 _Aku selalu berdo'a pada Kami-sama semoga ia selalu melimpahkanmu kebahagiaan._

 _Aku mencintaimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya_

 _Salam._

 _Hyuuga Hinata._

Hai minna-san...

Sahi kembali hadir dengan cerita yang baru untuk menemani puasa kalian hehe

Terima kasih yang sudah mem-follow dan favoritkan cerita sahi sebelum nya, sahi harap cerita ini juga di sukai pembaca yah.

Entahlah, sahi merasa cerita ini kurang romantis nya sih antara Naruto dan Hinata tapi yah sudahlah karena bagi sahi romantis tuh punya acuan sendiri gak mesti harus cinta yang menggebu-gebu. Sahi ngetik cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu india dari Arijit singh - Tum Hi Ho, hurt nya itu ngena banget kalau sahi dengar lagu ini haha jadi teringat mantan soalnya.

Sahi buat ini two-shot, jadi untuk chapter pertama ini sahi mungkin kurangin romance nya banyakin hurt nya. tapi di chapter dua nanti….yah baca aja lah nanti ya pas update hehe

Buat yang nunggu 16 days love never end, sabar yah sahi lagi usaha ngetik buat chapter 8. Hihi...

Sahi suka banget kalau di kritik apa lagi kritik yang membangun jadi jangan segan buat review yah, boleh request selagi sahi masih senggang karena libur kuliah 3 bulan bhak-hak (tertawa nista)

Semoga para pembaca terkesan dengan cerita ini..

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

By My Side

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang terlibat milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya perantara.

Pair : Naruhina

Rate : T (Teen)

.

.

" **Naru-kun… hiks..hiks.. I-ittai" rengek seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai pirang. Sedangkan yang di panggilpun menoleh ke asal suara.**

" **Astaga, Hina-chan kenapa lututmu bisa berdarah" panik bocah tersebut melihat keadaan lutut gadis kecil yang mengeluarkan darah segar.**

" **Hiks..hiks aku hanya ingin mengambil bunga yang ada di atas sana untuk Naru-kun. Ta-tapi dahan nya licin dan a-aku terjatuh, sakit sekali… hiks..hiks"**

 **Ia menoleh pada batang pohon yang ada di sampingnya kemudian ia arahkan pandangan pada salah satu dahan pohon yang di tumbuhi bunga cantik berwarna ungu.**

" **Kau tidak perlu mengambilnya lihatlah keadaanmu saat ini, kau sangat ceroboh" ucapnya dongkol membuat tangis gadis kecil tersebut bertambah kencang. Naruto keluarkan tisu basah antiseptic dan kotak P3K yang selalu Kaa-san siapkan di dalam tas kecilnya.**

 **Dengan telaten bocah berusia 7 tahun itu membersihkan dan membalut luka di lutut kiri gadis kecil yang sedang menangis kencang.**

" **Sudah tidak usah menangis lagi lukamu sudah ku obati" ucapnya tersenyum memandang wajah gadis kecil itu memerah akibat menangis.**

" **Hina-chan menangis bukan karena sakit tapi sedih karena Naru-kun tadi marah padaku..hiks..hiks.."**

 **Tawa keluar dari mulut bocah kecil di hadapannya sedangkan si gadis kecil mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.**

" **Sekarang Naru-kun tertawa… huh" ucapnya mengadahkan wajahnya ke samping karena kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya.**

" **Kau sangat lucu Hina-chan" ucapnya masih tertawa**

 **Hening sejenak…**

" **Naru tidak pernah marah padamu hanya saja jika itu dapat melukaimu maka Naru akan sangat marah" ucapnya tersenyum**

" **Kau tadi terjatuh karena ingin mengambilkan bunga untukku dan aku tak ingin melihat Hina-chan terluka. Kau mengerti ?" lanjutnya sembari mengusap kepala gadis kecil dengan sayang.**

 **Anggukan kepala dari si gadis kecil membuat senyumnya mengembang**

" **Baiklah ayo kita kembali, orang tua kita pasti sudah menunggu di villa" di tariknya pelan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu**

" **Mau ku gendong ?" tawarnya yang dibalas anggukan dari sahabat nya.**

 **Mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.**

.

.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan bola mata berwarna biru cerah yang tersembunyi sejak tadi, pikiran nya kembali setelah beberapa saat lalu terkenang akan kejadian masa lalu yang membekas di dalam hatinya. Kenangan dirinya dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo, teman masa kecilnya yang kini entah dimana Naruto tak tahu keberadaannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Setiap liburan musim panas keluarga besar mereka akan kemari menghabiskan waktu berkumpul bersama, disebuah villa besar milik keluarga Namikaze yang letaknya di pulau pribadi milik keluarga tersebut. Bayangkan betapa kaya nya keluarga Namikaze dulu ataupun sekarang saat perusahaan masih di pimpin oleh sang ayah sampai saat ini di pimpin oleh sang anak Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa marga dari Naruto dan Minato berbeda, salahkan saja pada ibu dan istri tercinta Uzumaki Kushina yang mengingikan hal tersebut dengan alasan untuk mempertahankan klan nya. -_-

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menjadi penghias pagi ini di tempat sang pemuda duduk di sebuah bangku taman memandang apa yang telah tuhan sajikan di pagi yang indah dan cerah. Pandangan nya kembali menatap langit, menerawang setiap kenangan bersama sahabat kecilnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu tetapi satu kenangan buruk itu tak bisa lepas dari dirinya, saat dimana sang gadis pergi dari kehidupannya dan tak pernah kembali sampai saat ini. bukan ia tak pernah berusaha untuk mencari dimana keberadaan gadis-nya tapi setiap ia menanyakan hal tersebut selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Baik dari keluarga Hyuuga, teman-teman bahkan keluarganya sendiri pun enggan memberitahukan keberadaaan si gadis pujaan kepada dirinya.

Ia ingin meminta maaf, ingin gadis itu kembali dalam kehidupannya, ingin memeluk dan mengungkapkan rindu yang sudah terpendam selama 9 tahun kepergian gadis dengan surai indigo itu. Bahkan jika harus berlutut dan bersujud di hadapan gadis itu Naruto siap untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat kepada gadis yang ia cintai, yah Naruto sangat mencintai gadis-nya. mencintai seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi mengingat semua perlakuan buruk yang telah ia berikan pada gadis itu apakah masih pantas untuk ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai _gadis-nya_?

Setelah kepergian Hinata hidup Naruto menjadi kacau, ketidaaan hasil dalam mencari keberadaan Hinata membuatnya mencari kesibukan lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannnya dari Hinata. Ia yang di kenal ceria menjadi pendiam seketika dan senang menyendiri. Terlebih semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu di angkat menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya, Naruto hanya sibuk terpaku pada kerja,kerja dan kerja. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk membuat fokusnya teralihkan dari Hinata, bahkan di setiap malamnya ia terkena insomnia hingga membuat kantung matanya menebal dan menghitam.

Kacau yang dialami Naruto membuat keluarga dan teman-teman nya menjadi iba, mereka sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan apapun kabar Hinata dari Naruto tapi disisi lain mereka prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto yang mengenaskan semenjak kepergian Hinata keluar negeri. Bahkan usaha keras sang ibu mengadakan kencan buta untuk Naruto berakhir sia-sia karena bagi Naruto sendiri tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan Hinata didalam hatinya.

.

.

Saat ini ia sedang cuti dari kerjaan kantornya karena sang ayah dan ibu memaksa nya untuk bisa ikut andil dalam pertunangan adiknya di pulau pribadi mereka ini yang mana akan di selenggarakan 4 hari lagi.

Pantas saja ibu nya merasa cemas bagaimana tidak, adiknya Uzumaki Menma yang baru saja menamatkan kuliahnya di usia 21 tahun sudah akan melaksanakan pesta pertunangan dengan kekasihnya Shion. Sedangkan si kakak yang berumur 26 tahun belum juga menikah bahkan tak terdengar kabar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto menggandeng wanita manapun. Meski pun Kushina tahu bahwa sang anak tengah menanti perempuan yang di cintainya kembali. Ia akan sangat merasa bersyukur jika Hinata bisa menjadi menantunya karena itulah yang sangat ia idamkan dari dulu namun ia juga tak bisa menutup mata atas alasan dari kepergian Hinata yang disebabkan oleh kebodohan putra nya sendiri. Saat ini Kushina hanya bisa berharap masalah yang di hadapi putranya akan selesai secepatnya.

"Hahhh" helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut pemuda tan tersebut kemudain beranjak dari bangku taman hendak masuk kedalam rumah nya.

.

.

Semua kerabat telah berkumpul di pulau milik Namikaze, dari keluarga Haruno, keluarga Shimura, keluarga Inuzuka, keluarga Sabaku, keluarga Yamanaka, dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi masih ada satu yang kurang, kedatangannya sangat di harapkan yaitu keluarga Hyuuga.

Semenjak mereka pindah bertahun-tahun yang lalu keluarga Hyuuga jarang berkumpul bersama keluarga Namikaze, karena kesibukan Hiasi yang mengurus perusahaan di Amerika membuat ia dan Minato jarang untuk bertemu dan kalaupun bertemu sangat sulit untuk membagi waktu untuk hanya sekedar minum kopi bersama. Tapi kali ini Minato sudah memaksa Hiasi dan keluarga Hyuuga yang lain untuk datang agar mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi terlebih di hari penting bagi keluarga Namikaze atas nama persahabatan ungkapnya.

Hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi tapi belum ada satupun keluarga Hyuuga yang datang, semua orang tua dari setiap keluarga berkumpul di ruang tamu tampak Minato memegang smartphone nya mencoba menelpon seseorang. Kushina hanya memperhatikan suaminya dengan tatapan bingung bertanya dalam hati siapa sebenarnya yang suaminya coba hubungi.

"Dimana kau ?" ucapnya kesal

" _Maaf Minato sepertinya aku dan keluargaku tidak bisa hadir di pesta putramu"_ terdengar nada pasrah dari si penelepon

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa datang ? hei kali ini aku memaksamu tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu itu dan datanglah sekarang" timpalnya lagi, ah sekarang kushina tahu siapa itu.

" _Maaf tapi aku tak bisa.."_

"Aku tidak perduli dalam hintungan ke tiga kau harus ada disini. Tak perduli saat ini kau ada di benua yang berbeda aku ingin kau disini sekarang atas nama persahabatan"

" _Baiklah-baiklah aku berangkat sekarang tunggu sebentar dan jangan kau matikan teleponku"_

"…."

" _Kami sudah sampai lihatlah kebelakangmu"_

Minato kaget melihat kedatangan sahabat yang kini ada di hadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari memeluk erat Hiasi.

"Kurang ajar kau membohongiku" Ucapnya tertawa

"Sudah lama bukan, sesekali tak apalah" balas Hiasi dengan tawa tak kalah lebarnya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan setelah menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua kerabat yang ada disana dan keluarga Hyuuga yang lain.

"Wah siapa bocah kecil ini ?" Minato yang melihat keluarga Hyuuga lain nya tersenyum saat melihat dua bocah kecil yang sangat lucu.

"Mereka adalah putra kembar Neji dan ini adalah Tenten istrinya" Hiasi mulai memperkenalkan cucu dan menantunya, sedangkan Neji dan Hanabi hanya diam menunggu sang ayah tengah bercakap dengan sehabat lamanya.

"Juga ada putri bungsuku, Hanabi" ucapnya membuat Minato mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Hanabi yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah dia sudah sangat besar, terakhir kali aku melihatnya Hanabi masih sangat kecil" jelas Minato tertawa kecil

"Ah, dimana menantuku ?" sambung Minato dengan pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana kebingungan

"Maaf aku terlambat" suara lembut dari seorang perempuan membuat percakapan Minato dan Hiasi terhenti, Kushina yang tadinya memandang dari jauh dan tersenyum kini terdiam tanpa ekspresi apapun. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat saat ini ? Kami-sama pasti mengabulkan do'anya.

Air mata keluar menuruni pipi Kushina ia sedikit berlari ke arah suaminya, saat sampai ia langsung memeluk perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu mereka. Ia peluk erat karena lama tak bertemu.

"Tadaima Kushina-Kaa san" ucapnya tersenyum membalas pelukan wanita bersurai merah tersebut.

"Okaeri Hinata-chan" balas Kushina dengan senyum haru.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Baka-dobe ? apa kau tidak kasihan terhadap Kaa-san mu yang selalu murung melihat tingkahmu ini hah" oceh pemuda bermata onyx kepada sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya, benar apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan Naruto, bahkan adikmu saja sudah ingin menikah lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri ?"omel lagi, kali ini seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang duduk disebelah pemuda onyx tadi.

"Semua yang ada disini sudah menikah hanya kau yang belum berkeluarga" kata pemuda bersurai merah maroon dengan tato si dahinya.

"Hei aku juga belum menikah" maki Kiba kesal

"Ya, tapi kau akan menikah sebentar lagi atau jangan-jangan kau sudah membatalkan pernikahanmu ? ah, kurasa Tamaki-san baru menyadari kebodohannya memilihmu" ucap sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Maksud ucapanku begitu 'akan menikah', dan apa yang kau bilang tadi hah enak saja kau dasar mulut tajam" hardik Kiba

"Hei sudahlah, Sayang kau jangan berkata seperti itu Kiba sangat sensitif mendekati hari pernikahannya" ucap Ino merangkul mesra Sai yang ada di sampingnya

"Kami-sama menciptakan kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi" Kiba pasrah di hadapkan pada suami-istri ini.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kembali lagi pada masalah Naruto" pekik Sakura

"Sampai kapan kau begini ? apa kau masih menunggu Hinata kembali ?" yang di tanya hanya diam seribu bahasa ia tak tahu harus bagaimana selama ini ia pasrahkan semua pada Kami-sama berharap agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasih hatinya tapi sampai saat ini tak kunjung ia dapatkan kepastian.

"Mungkin saja saat ini Hinata-san sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang lucu"

"SAIIII" teriak mereka semua pada sai yang dengan polosnya mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Raut wajah Naruto mengeras semua teman yang menatap nya dengan prihatin atas kisah cinta yang di miliki sahabat kuning mereka.

"Hinata hanyalah milikku dan aku yakin Kami-sama akan mempersatukan kami kembali" ungkapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-teman nya yang memandang sendu kepergian sahabat mereka.

"Ini semua karena mulutmu itu sai" perempatan muncul di dahi lelaki pecinta anjing itu

"Mati saja kau" Kiba berlari kedepan hendak mencekik Sai namun di hadang oleh Sasuke dan Gaara yang menyeretnya kembali menuju villa keluarga Namikaze di ikuti Sakura dan ino yang menjewer telinga sai.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar menarik perhatian dari semua yang ada di dalam villa keluarga Namikaze, saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan melewati ruang tamu tanpa menoleh pada sang ayah yang menyapanya.

"Nak lihatlah siapa yang datang" ungkapannya dibalas acuh oleh Naruto yang mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar.."

"Sudahlah Minato tak apa, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan penting" tenang Hiasi

Tak berapa lama pun semua sahabat Naruto memasuki ruang tamu.

"Paman dimana Naru…to" Kiba tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Hiasi" ungkap Sasuke di balas anggukan dari Sakura

"Hyuuga ? be-berarti di-dia" mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke ia tahu alasan mengapa semua sahabatnya terdiam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Suara teriakan dan gaduh terdengar sepertinya dari lantai atas, merasa penasaran semua orang mulai berlari menuju lantai atas villa tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat apa yang terjadi, saat ini tampak sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah terbaring di atas lantai marmer yang bersih itu. Terlebih dengan posisi dimana si perempuan bersurai indigo di bawah sedangkan sang lelaki bersurai pirang ada di atasnya.

" _Wangi ini"_

Penasaran dengan siapa yang ditabraknya ia kemudian berusaha sedikit bangkit, matanya melotot saat tahu siapa yang di tabrak. Ia perhatikan wajah dari perempuan tersebut sangat cantik seperti dulu tak ada yang berubah kecuali rambut nya yang kini kian memanjang dan bekas luka yang ada di dahi nya mengingatkan Naruto akan kekejaman nya pada perempuan yang ada di dalam kungkungan nya saat ini. perlahan perempuan tersebut membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup akibat insiden jatuh tadi.

Mata sebiru lautan itu memandang dengan penuh rindu berbanding dengan mata sang gadis yang mengisyaratkan rasa keget dan takut di kedua bola matanya. Hal itu membuat lelaki tersebut merasa hatinya teriris, _sapphier_ dan _amethyst_ bertemu cukup lama saling menatap hingga terdengar suara kamera menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Maaf bisakah kau berdiri" pinta Hinata dan Naruto pun segera berdiri.

"Kalian sangat serasi sekali" ungkap Kushina yang entah sejak kapan memegang kamera dan mengabadikan peristiwa tadi.

"Hinata-chan" Sakura berlari memeluk Hinata

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura-chan"

"Sebaiknya yang muda pergilah ke pantai atau ke bukit untuk bersenang-senang biarkan kami yang tua ini bersantai di taman bagaimana ?" usul Inori ayah Sakura.

"Hmm, ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk" ucap Fugaku menyetujui

Para orang tua segera memisahkan diri dari mereka, kini hanya tersisa muda-mudi yang saling terdiam dan jangan lupakan pula dua bocah kembar Kisame dan Kojiro putra Neji.

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku, ayo kita pergi"

"Tenten-nee ayo ikut bersama" ajak Hinata pada kakak iparnya

"Tidak Hinata-chan sepertinya aku disini saja bersama kedua putra ku mereka perlu istirahat setelah perjalanan jauh" senyum terpatri di wajah cantik tenten kemudian ia membondong anak-anaknya ke dalam kamar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" tarikan Sakura membawa Hinata pergi di ikuti Ino yang mengajak Hanabi.

"Ayo berdiri kawan" bantuan dari Kiba di gubris oleh Naruto yang masih memandang kepergian dari Hinata.

"Dia kembali" setelah sekian lama senyum tulus hadir di wajah Naruto.

.

.

Malam menyelimuti, memasuki musim panas hawa disinipun tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasa sehingga mereka tak perlu menggunakan pakaian tebal. Di villa Namikaze sendiri tengah di adakan pesta _barbekyu_ semua berkumpul di taman villa sambil bercakap dan ada pula yang memandangi bintang-bintang menggunakan teleskop.

"Kau ingat dulu saat aku berkata bahwa aku sudah bertunangan ?" anggukan Hinata membuat Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan orang itu"

"Benarkah ? siapa yang sudah beruntung mendapatkanmu Sakura-chan ?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dia adalah Sasuke-kun" Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan dari teman merah jambu nya ini

"Sa-sasuke ? Uciha Sasuke ? kapten basket Suna International School" anggukan diberikan Sakura untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata.

"Saat ini aku sedang mengandung anak pertama kami, usia kandunganku baru 3 bulan" senyum sumringah Sakura menular pada Hinata.

"Ku ucapkan selamat untuk dirimu Sakura-chan" peluk Hinata

"Maaf aku tidak datang pada pernikahanmu kau sendiri tahukan bahwa.."

"Ya aku tahu dan aku mengerti tak apa Hinata-chan" pelukan mereka terlepas saling tersenyum satu sama lain nya.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

"Apa kau hanya ingin memperhatikan nya dari jauh saja Naruto ?" tanya Kiba

"Dia tidak akan datang kesini hanya untuk menyapamu" tambah Gaara lagi

"Aku ingin sekali memeluknya" ungkap Naruto

"Kalau begitu peluk saja sebelum orang lain memeluknya Naruto" ucap sai dengan senyum tipisnya membuat semua orang memandang ia dengan tajam termasuk Naruto.

"Hei Teme, tolong kau plester saja mulut nya yang seperti silet ini. sebelum aku menghajarnya"

Semua yang mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto terdiam kemudian tersenyum, biasanya jika mendapat ucapan yang menyakitkan hati dari sai Naruto akan diam . Tidak seperti dulu yang akan membalas dengan ancaman, akhirnya Naruto yang dulu kembali lagi.

.

.

"Hinata-chan kemarilah" panggil Kushina menyerukan agar Hinata menuju ketempatnya saat ini.

"Ada apa Kaa-san ?"

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Shion-chan tunangan dari Menma-kun"

"Dan Shion-chan ini adalah Hinata-chan putri kesayangan Kaa-san" mereka saling berkenalan dan berjabat tangan.

"Senang bisa bertemu Hinata-nee" ucapnya tersenyum ramah

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, kau sangat cantik Shion-chan wajar saja bila Menma tergila-gila padamu" sambil melirik ke arah Menma yang salah tingkah

"Hinata-nee jangan seperti itu" ungkap Menma dengan bibir cemberut membuat ketiga perempuan yang ada di sana tertawa.

"sebelum kau menjadi istri menma-kun kau harus tahu bahwa dia itu sebenarnya mempunyai kebiasaan buruk" tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Shion.

"Benarkah ? aku ingin mendengarkan nya" ucap Shion penasaran

"Hinata-nee jangan macam-macam ku mohon, jangan sebarkan kejelakanku saat kecil dulu"

"Baiklah Shion-chan aku akan ceri.."

"Naruto-nii" teriak Menma membuat ucapan Hinata terhenti.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja di belakang Hinata-nee ? ayo kemari" Kushina menoleh ke samping melihat putra sulungnya tengah berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut menjadi terdiam, keringat dingin keluar dan turun dari pelipisnya.

"A-Aku lupa sepertinya ada yang ku tinggalkan, nanti saja kita bercerita ya Shion-chan. Aku permisi" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

BLETAK !

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Kushina sesudah menciptakan benjolan di kepala Menma

"Ittai Kaa-san" diusapnya pelan kemudian Kushina pergi dari tempat itu menyeret Naruto bersamanya.

"Kenapa Hinata-nee tiba-tiba pergi saat Naruto-nii datang ? dan kenapa pula Kaa-san menjitak mu Menma-kun"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang sayang" ujar Menma

"Ceritakan padaku" rajuknya

"Baiklah tapi dengan syarat sesudah aku bercerita kau harus menciumku ya" jahilnya

"Tidak mau" rutuk Shion

"ya sudah kalau begitu tidak akan ku ceritakan padamu" ucap Menma seolah merajuk namun mendapat tatapan tajam dari Shion.

"Ba-baiklah sayang akan ku ceritakan"

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut di iringi suara kicauan burung yang merdu, hari ini semua orang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan Menma besok. Ada yang sibuk membersihkan halaman dari bekas sampah pesta barbekyu semalam, ada pula yang mulai mendekorasi. Walaupun pesta pertunangan ini menggunakan _Event Organizer_ tetapi mereka tetap membantu mendekorasi ruangan pesta.

"Hinata-chan bisakah kau membantuku memasangkan ini ke atas sana ? aku meminta tolong yang lain tapi semua sedang sibuk kau tahu sendiri bukan aku sedang hamil aku takut bila harus memanjat setinggi itu" pinta Sakura

"Baiklah Sakura-chan"

"Aku akan memegang tangga nya Hinata-chan tenang saja" ucap Sakura meyakinkan

Satu per satu tangga kecil itu di naiki Hinata sesampainya ia mencari posisi mana yang bagus untuk bunga-bunga ini di kaitkan. Saat mencoba mengikat ia merasa tangga bergoyang.

"Hinata-chan ada kecoa didekatku aku takut sekali" tangis Sakura

"Sakura tenanglah pegang tangga nya dengan benar" ucap Hinata panik dengan wajah yang pucat pasih

"Sakura-chan pegang tangga nya" semua yang tadinya sibuk kini menatap ke arah mereka.

Tangga semakin bergoyang hingga Hinata tergelincir jatuh dari ketinggian yang lumayan, anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit akibat terjatuh bukan berharap ia terjatuh tidak. Hanya saja seperti ada yang aneh.

Perlahan ia buka kedua matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat bola mata sebiru lautan itu kini ada di hadapannya. Tangan tan yang kokoh itu mengangkat tubuh kecil dirinya.

"Le-lepaskan" ucap Hinata pelan walaupun begitu tetap bisa terdengar oleh Naruto. Beberapa menit berselang tak ada niatan dari Naruto untuk melepaskan rangkulan nya pada tubuh Hinata, melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam membuat perempuan itu memberontak pelan.

"Ku mohon lepaskan aku" ucap Hinata kembali Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" penuturan terakhir Naruto, tanpa membantah lambat laun mata Hinata menyipit kemudian jatuh di pelukan Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pesta pertunangan Menma dan Shion sudah sehari terlewati pasca insiden pingsan nya Hinata, sejak saat itu Hinata mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Rasanya enggan keluar apalagi jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto, ia tak siap jika harus melihat wajah lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih di cintainya.

"Kami-sama tolong bantu aku mudahkanlah untuk diriku melupakan nya" ucap Hinata sendu.

Tok…tok..tok..

"Hinata-chan boleh aku masuk ?" pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok perempuan dengan surai merah muda

"Tentu Sakura-chan"

Mereka duduk di tepi ranjang saling diam tanpa ada niat untuk memulai percakapan, hingga Sakura membuka suara yang memecah ke heningan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tuturnya

"Umm, baik sekali" jawab Hinata seadanya

"Hinata-chan maaf atas kecerobohanku kemarin sungguh aku sangat tidak sengaja melakukan nya" sesal Sakura dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya kau itu phobia akan ketinggian, andai saja aku tahu mungkin aku akan menyu..."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku phobia ketinggian ?" tanya Hinata bingung mendengar pernyataan Sakura

"E-etto setelah kau pingsan Naruto menggendongmu hingga ke kamar, aku sangat panik tapi Dokter bilang keadaanmu baik-baik saja kau pingsan hanya karena ketakutan dan shock"

"Na-naruto-kun me-menggendongku ?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi yang di balas anggukan dari Sakura

"Iya. Kau tidak melihat wajah Naruto saat melihatmu pingsan di rangkulannya, aku tahu dia juga pasti panik tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan nya dari kami. Kau tahu wajahnya sampai memerah" tawa renyah mengiringi cerita Sakura

"Sekarang lihatlah giliran wajahmu yang memerah Hinata-chan, ah kalian sangat manis sekali" Ujar Sakura dengan senyum manis dan mata yang berbinar

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura-chan" Hinata sangat malu mendengarkan penuturan Sakura membuatnya berdiri berjalan kearah jendela menatap langit senja yang sangat indah tapi mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang yang harus ia hindari.

"Seberapa keras kau menghidar itu tidak akan berhasil Hinata-chan karena dulu dengan saat ini tidak ada yang berubah " tutur Sakura

"Maksud Sakura-chan ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti sekarang yang terpenting sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mendandanimu agar terlihat sangat cantik malam ini" di tariknya Hinata menuju meja rias yang ada di kamar tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? apakah sudah selesai ?" tanya pemuda reven pada orang yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku sangat bangga padamu sayang"

TUTT

Senyum terpatri di wajah Sasuke, ia puas dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh orang yang baru saja di hubunginya.

" _Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi Dobe"_

.

.

Saat ini ruangan yang luas itu disulap dengan megah bagaikan aula hotel bintang 5, para tamu disajikan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang sangat menggiurkan dan membuat orang lain ingin mencicipinya kerena di buat oleh koki terkenal yang ada di Konoha. Gemerlap lampu dan musik nan lembut membuat suasana di dalam ruangan terasa sangat nyaman.

"Selamat datang kepada para tamu undangan yang sudah bersedia hadir di acara ini yaitu pesta pertunangan putra ku Uzumaki Menma dengan Shion. Ku harap kalian semua merasa nyaman dan selamat menikmati pestanya, terima kasih" gemuruh tepuk tangan mengakhiri salam singkat yang di bacakan oleh Minato.

Musik lembut mengiringi setiap pasangan yang berdansa mesra di ruangan tersebut, perlahan suara pintu yang terbuka menampakan sesosok perempuan cantik yang berdiri dengan anggunnya. Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, kulit putihnya sangat serasi dengan dress tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sebatas lutut berwarna hijau lumut, rambut indigo yang biasa terurai kini di gelung keatas menampakan leher jenjang yang di hiasi kalung perak dengan bandul permata bergambar matahari kecil, wajah Hinata yang sudah cantik di poles dengan make up agar terlihat senatural mungkin. Membuatnya cantik dan anggun dalam kesederhanaan sebagaimana cerminan dirinya.

Semua menatap Hinata bagaikan malaikat yang di kirimkan Kami-sama dari langit, sangat cantik. Namun diantara semua nya yang paling terpesona disini adalah pemuda pirang alias Naruto yang menatap Hinata tanpa niat untuk berkedip sedikitpun. Membuat sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Saat tiba di tengah ruangan sebuah tangan kekar terarah pada Hinata.

"Mau berdansa bersamaku nona cantik ?" tanya pemuda dengan surai merah maroon

"Gaara-kun" ekspresi kaget sekaligus bahagia hinggap di wajah ayu Hinata

Hinata menerima ajakan Gaara untuk berdansa bersama mereka mengobrol dan tertawa melepaskan rindu antar sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik" gombalnya membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata tampak sangat jelas

"Gaara-kun kau itu sudah menikah tapi masih sempat untuk menggodaku, ah seharusnya ada Matsuri-chan disini jika tidak orang-orang akan berfikir yang negatif melihat kau berdansa bersamaku" ucap Hinata membuat Gaara tertawa kecil

"Kalau saja bukan karena usia kandungannya pasti saat ini dia yang berdansa bersamaku Hinata-chan, lagi pula tidak salahnya menggodamu sudah sangat lama kita tidak berjumpa aku sangat merindukan adik kecilku yang manis ini" jelas Gaara sembari mencubit hidung mancung Hinata

"Dan sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati" sambung Gaara

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata polos

"Karena setelah ini pasti leherku sudah di cekik seseorang yang kelihatannya sangat tidak suka jika aku berdansa denganmu" jawabnya menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di hati Hinata tentang siapa orang itu.

.

Kini peraturan di ubah setiap pasangan dansa harus di ganti saat lagu pengiringnya berganti, setelah menyelesaikan dansanya dengan Gaara kini Hinata berdansa dengan Kiba yang tampak semangat kemudian musik kembali berganti pasangannyapun ikut berganti hingga pada musik berikutnya tatapan Hinata terpaku pada pemuda tinggi tegap bersurai pirang yang ada di depan nya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam satu sama lain sementara pasangan dansa lainnya sudah mulai berdansa mengikuti lagu. Tak ada yang memulai, hingga sesaat kemudian tubuh Naruto maju perlahan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya berusaha menyentuh tangan lembut Hinata, saat kedua kulit mereka bersentuhan Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian mundur perlahan membuat pergerakan Naruto terhenti dan hanya memandangi wajah Hinata yang di hiasi raut kegelisahan.

" _Sudah berapa kali ku katakan menjauhlah dariku"_

" _Menjijikan, menjaulah dariku selamanya"_

" _Kau itu benalu dalam hidupku"_

Lagi-lagi ucapan itu selalu terngiang di telinga Hinata, perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipi nya. melihat bulir bening itu menetes dari kedua mata gadis yang amat ia cinta membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan perasaan nya hendak menghapus air mata itu agar tak lagi menetes namun saat Naruto maju perlahan mendekati Hinata, gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Kumohon jangan mendekat" imbuhnya membuat pergerakan Naruto seketika kembali terhenti

Sakit, sakit rasa dadanya mendengar nada penolakan dari gadis yang di cintainya. Mata itu seolah menyaratkan rasa ketakutan terhadap dirinya dan itu membuat Naruto semakin terluka. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata pergi dari lantai dansa meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangnya terdiam.

Sang ibu yang melihat dari jauh hanya memandang sendu putra nya yang terdiam di antara pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. tidak Hinata, ini tidak boleh terjadi ingatlah pada janji masa lalu mu. Dia membenci dirimu kau.. kau ha-hanya benalu. Ya, benalu dari kehidupan orang itu Hinata.. hiks..hiks" ungkapnya dengan nafas yang tersengal sehabis berlari.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di taman villa keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu muncul bersamaa dengan hadirnya lelaki bersurai pirang yang sangat ia hindari kehadirannya. Kepalanya pusing, ia putuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut.

"Kau harus bersabar Hinata besok kau akan kembali seperti biasa, kau hanya harus bersabar sampai besok kau pergi dari sini dan menjalani kehidupanmu tanpa bayangan masa lalu lagi" yakin nya pada diri sendiri.

Merasa sakit kepalanya mereda ia putuskan untuk berjalan berkeliling mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran nya.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak yang memecah karang menjadi penghias kesunyian pantai yang sepi, tampak kini seorang pemuda dengan setelan _tuxedo_ lengakap tengah memandang kosong kearah laut lepas. Saat ini ia tengah mencari udara segar untuk meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya, menerawang jauh tentang apa yang terjadi semenjak gadisnya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya menghilang.

Bukan nya Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini Hinata menghindar dari dirinya, mengingat prilaku perempuan itu yang selalu pergi saat ia berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri. Tapi kenapa semua ini menjadi sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksa, ia hanya ingin membangun hubungan kembali meminta maaf dan mengutarakan perasaan nya. tapi sepertinya tidak akan mudah karena luka yang ia tancapkan dalam hati gadisnya itu sangatlah dalam.

" _Kau bodoh Uzumaki Naruto"_ batinnya memaki diri sendiri.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Naruto meningkatkan waspada, minimnya pencahayaan dari lampu yang ada di sekitar pantai membuat nya tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti orang bodoh mana yang datang kepantai malam-malam dengan cuaca yang dingin seperti ini. itu berarti dirinya juga bodoh.

Merasa penasaran ia ambil handphone di saku celananya dan kemudian menghidupkan senter lalu di arahkan nya pada asal suara, betapa kagetnya Naruto saat melihat Hinata ada di hadapannya berkat lampu senter di handphone nya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Hinata dari jarak yang dekat. Tampaknya keterkejutan yang sama dari raut wajah Hinata. Ah, Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Tepat seperti dugaan nya, gadis itu lagi-lagi berusaha menghindar tapi tidak untuk kali ini Naruto tidak akan membiarkan gadisnya itu kabur lagi.

Dengan sigap ia tarik pergelangan Hinata hingga kini tubuh Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto lalu ia lingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Hinata tak mengizinkan Hinata untuk beranjak dari sisinya sedikitpun.

"Ku pikir kau menjauhiku tapi aku salah ternyata kau sedang mencuri kesempatan dengan diam-diam mengikutiku kesini" ungkap Naruto tanpa melepaskan dekapannya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang meronta-ronta minta untuk dilepaskan.

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu, kumohon lepaskan" ucap Hinata namun tak di hirau kan oleh Naruto yang masih sibuk memandang wajah Hinata.

Perlahan Naruto merunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata, perlahan jarak mereka semakin menipis membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata semakin jelas. Merasa tersudutkan Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga meronta sembari memukul dada bidang Naruto yang semakin maju. Kepala dengan surai kuning itu kini tersandar di bahu putih Hinata, ia eratkan pelukan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang ramping Hinata. Menghirup wangi yang keluar dari lipatan leher Hinata, wangi yang sangat ia rindukan yang sangat ia butuhkan selama 9 tahun ini sebagai separuh nafasnya yang hilang.

Jika si surai pirang tengah asyik dengan aktivitasnya lain lagi dengan Hinata yang saat ini shock dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini" ucapnya dengan suara parau membuat pergerakan Hinata terhenti.

"Ku mohon" sambung nya membuat Hinata terdiam dengan lamunannya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keadaan kedua insan yang berpelukan, tepatnya si pria yang memeluk erat si perempuan seperti tak ingin melepaskannya barang sekejap saja.

"Apa kabarmu ?" tanya Naruto menghapus keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka, namun Hinata masih saja diam enggan untuk membuka suara. Ia tak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan laki-laki ini, ia hanya ingin menjauh sesuai yang pria ini inginkan 9 tahun yang lalu. Ia tak ingin insiden ini melemahkan hatinya yang sudah ia tutup rapat bersama kenangan masa lalu bersama pria yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Kau kemana saja ? hmm..." sambungnya namun masih belum mendapat respon apapun dari perempuan yang tengah ia peluk.

Merasa di abaikan Naruto mengangkat kembali wajahnya menatap Hinata tanpa melepaskan rangulannya. Naruto tahu akan sangat sulit membuat keadaan seperti sedia kala, tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah ia harus mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dan cinta Hinata-nya.

Hening menyelimuti hanya ada suara deburan ombak yang menghiasi pendengaran mereka. Sama-sama terdiam dan termenung dengan isi pikiran mereka masing-masing, baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau tidak perlu berkomentar apapun hanya cukup dengarkan aku sekali ini saja" ujar Naruto yang masih tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Hinata yang saat ini memandang jauh ke arah pantai tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Setelah malam itu aku tak bisa tertidur sedikitpun, kau tahu kenapa ? karena saat aku berusaha menutup mataku yang ada hanyalah raut wajahmu yang menahan sakit dan air mata, membuat itu terasa menyiksa adalah karena yang membuatmu begitu disebabkan olehku." Hinata mendengarkannya namun masih enggan menatap wajah Naruto.

"sebelum final saat itu aku mencarimu, aku ingin meminta maaf namun kau tak datang. Saat aku terjatuh di tengah lapangan aku seperti melihatmu, wajahmu terlihat sangat cemas dan berdo'a yang ku yakin itu untukku. Hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku sangat bersemangat Hinata, aku berusaha menyelesaikan pertandingan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Setelah pertandingan selesai aku berusaha mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada aku pikir saat itu dirimu hanyalah halusinasi ku saja tapi saat Sakura datang padaku dengan membawa surat yang kau titipkan aku sadar bahwa yang kulihat itu nyata, kau tahu sulit bagiku menahan rasa sakit di dadaku membaca isi dari suratmu dan saat itulah aku sadar Hinata. Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah kehilangan dirimu" ucapnya tertunduk sendu sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto langsung mengarahkan pandangannya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

"9 tahun yang ku lewati membuat aku sadar bahwa tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan dirimu dihatiku Hinata, setiap aku berusaha untuk tidak melupakanmu maka semakin gencar bayanganmu mengikutiku. Setiap senyum, tawa dan tangismu selalu terbayang dimanapun. Aku sangat tersiksa karena tak berhasil menemukan dirimu, setiap aku bertanya pada Sakura, gaara ataupun Kiba mereka sangat enggan untuk memberitahukan padaku dimana keberadaanmu"

"..."

"Kaa-san selalu berusaha menjodohkanku dengan gadis-gadis lain tapi.. tapi hanya wajahmu yang selalu kulihat Hinata. Entahlah, sepertinya Kami-sama sangat membenciku yang sering menyakiti dirimu yang sangat mencintaiku. Aku mecintaimu hanya itu yang ku tahu di dunia ini terlepas dari diriku yang selalu menyakiti mu, pastinya kau sangat membenci diriku yang bodoh ini" setetes air mata mengalir di pipi tan Naruto, Hinata tersentuh tapi ia berusaha menghindar dari perasaan haru yang melemahkan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia peluk erat Naruto pemuda yang sangat ia cintai dulu bahkan sampai saat ini masih ia cintai, tapi ego yang ia miliki memaksanya untuk tetap keras pada perihnya masa lalu yang membuatnya terluka dan membekas sampai sekarang.

"Saat kau kembali aku seperti menemukan separuh jiwa ku yang hilang, hanya dengan melihatmu dari kejauhan membuatku merasa bahagia. Terkadang aku berfikir apakah ini yang kau rasakan saat dulu aku berusaha menjauhimu Hinata, begitu terasa menyiksa dan sangat berat untuk bernafas jika sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata benar benar sangat mencintaimu"

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Hinata... Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dengan jelas setelah sekian tahun ia pendam di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega. Ia angkat wajah tertunduk dengan penyesalan itu, kedua mata saling memandang. Naruto memajukan wajahnya perlahan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata, membuat kedua hidung mereka ikut bersatu.

Hinata memandang lekat bola mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto diantara cahaya lampu temaram dan cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka. Tatapan itu sarat akan rasa sesal dan cinta yang Naruto tunjukan hanya pada dirinya, tapi kenapa sekarang saat Hinata sudah tak ingin mengenang apapun masa lalunya. Ia kembali terkenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu saat melihat wajah Naruto, telingannya mendengung saat terdengar teriakan dan cacian Naruto untuknya membuat pedih hati Hinata yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak" erangan Hinata membuat Naruto memberi jarak antara mereka.

"Hentikan semua ini Naruto-san, ku mohon hentikan" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Naruto, pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kau.. apakah selalu seperti ini ? kau yang selalu ingin diriku untuk menjauh darimu, membenci saat aku menatapmu, mencaci atas segala perbuatan yang kulakukan untukmu. Kenapa kau bilang kau mencintaiku jika yang kau lakukan hanyalah untuk menyakitiku" ucapnya parau membuat Naruto yang mendengarkan terdiam

"Hi-hinata aku..."

"CUKUP" teriaknya membuat pergerakan Naruto yang berusaha mendekatinya terhenti.

"Kembali kesini adalah hal yang tidak ku inginkan sama sekali, bertemu denganmu adalah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku. Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu membuat aku takut, melihat wajahmu hanya mengingatkan ku akan masa lalu yang sudah ku kubur dalam-dalam. Tapi nyatanya aku... aku sangat membencimu, karena bersama dengan semua itu rasa itu kembali menghantuiku. Aku membencimu yang bersikap manis kepadaku Naruto-san, aku tak bisa berusaha membuat diriku membencimu sepenuhnya. Ku mohon, berbahagialah dan pergi dari kehidupanku carilah wanita yang bisa menjadi sendalmu yang bisa kau injak tanpa kau perdulikan perasaannya karena aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padaku lagi" ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi, namun belum berapa jauh tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan.." rintih Hinata

"Berikan aku satu kali kesempatan untuk menebus semua dosaku dan membahagiakan dirimu Hinata, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak tahu apa jadinya hidupku bila harus kehilanganmu lagi" ucapnya terduduk di hadapan Hinata

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini menaikan dan menjatuhkan perasaanku.. Hiks..hiks... apa kau tahu aku sangat membencimu Naruto-kun" ucapnya kini ikut duduk dihadapan Naruto

"Aku sungguh sangat-sangat membencimu" ia pukul keras dada bidang Naruto di hadapannya, kedua tangan mungil itu di genggam Naruto erat bukan karena sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya dia ikhlas apabila Hinata menamparnya sebagai luapan kekesalan yang Hinata rasakan selama ini tapi kali ini ia akan berusaha membuat Hinata-nya yakin kembali pada dirinya.

"Aku sangat membencimu" ucap Hinata lagi yang terus ia ulang berkali-kali, perlahan Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya erat

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu Hime"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hinata kemudian kembali menangis di dekapan Naruto

"Aku pun juga sangat mencintaimu Hinata" di kecupnya dahi gadis yang ia cintai sebagai bukti ketulusan nya ia curahkan semua perasaan yang sudah lama ingin ia sampaikan pada Hinata.

.

Lama dengan keadaan saling memeluk sambil menangis membuat Hinata lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan tubuh Hinata yang menggigil pelan menyadarkannya akan dinginnya udara di pantai sedangkan saat ini Hinata tengah menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum kemudian perlahan ia melepaskan jas dan membalut tubuh Hinata agar tetap hangat, ia kecup kedua kelopak mata kekasihnya lalu ia angkat tubuh Hinata menggendongnya menuju villa.

.

.

"Hinata-chan" pekik cemas Kushina saat melihat Hinata tertidur di gendongan Naruto.

"Ssttt, Kaa-san bisa membangunkannya jika bersuara keras begitu" ucap Naruto yang berjalan melewati Kaa-san nya dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas untuk membaringkan Hinata di kamarnya di ikuti Kushina di belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" introgasi Kushina pada Naruto saat selesai membaringkan Hinata di ranjang.

"Hanya urusan sepasang kekasih" ujar Naruto santai

"APAAA" lagi mendengar pernyataan putranya membuat Kushina terpekik

"Pelankan suara Kaa-san, Hinata bisa terganggu" hardik Naruto

"Maaf sayang Kaa-san hanya kaget saja, jadi apa maksudmu sepasang kekasih ? artinya kau dan Hinata-chan sudah berbaikan" ucapnya sembari menyatukan kedua telunjuk memberi kode

"Kaa-san akan tahu besok, sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Bye... muachh" di ciumnya pipi Kushina sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih bertanya-tanya maksud putranya.

.

.

 **Pagi di villa keluarga Namikaze**

 **Hinata POV**

Silau ketika sinar matahari masuk kecelah gorden kamarku di villa keluarga milik Namikaze, perlahan aku mengerjapkan mataku menetralkan pandanganku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan berdenyut, ada apa denganku? kenapa aku bisa ada disini?Aku terdiam mengingat-ingat, ah Kami-sama.. aku ingat sekarang semalam aku dan Naruto di pantai dan semalam kami sempat beradu mulut. Aku menangis dan Naruto memeluku sampai aku teridur di pelukannya.

'Push' saat ini pipiku tengah merona mengingat kejadian semalam

Bagaimana ini apa yang harusku lakukan saat bertemu dengan Naruto? Bodohnya .. Naruto dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku, oh Kami-sama benarkah ini? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau menjawab semua do'aku. Ku harap ini memang keputusan yang terbaik, aku tak bisa berpura-pura membencinya jika hanya membuat diri ku sendiri tersiksa, aku masih sangat mencintai Naruto-kun.

" _Aku mencintaimu Hinata benar benar sangat mencintaimu"_

Ah aku bisa gila jika seperti ini, aku sangat malu..

 **Hinata POV End**

.

.

Suasana diruang makan itu tampak ramai, semua sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan kemudian akan pulang kembali pada rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. Saat ini Kushina, Hinata dan Sakura serta beberapa maid yang ada sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur sedangkan yang lain sibuk saling berbincang dan ada pula yang sibuk membaca surat kabar. Semua makan yang sudah siap mereka letakkan satu per satu di atas meja, di tangga tampak Naruto yang tengah sibuk memasangkan dasi pada kemeja biru mudanya.

"Ish, kenapa susah sekali sih" ucap Naruto dongkol, ia sudah sekian tahun sekolah dan bekerja tapi sampai sekarangpun tidak tahu cara memakai dasi. Hari ini ada rapat penting, ia harus segera kembali ke Konoha untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Tapi sebelum berangkat ia akan sarapan bersama terlebih dahulu dan menemui pujaan hatinya.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia Naruto pun akhirnya pasrah, dasi yang tadi berusaha ia pakai kini terlampir di tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa sesuatu menahan pergerakannya, ia berbalik dan menemukan Hinata yang menggenggam ujung dasi miliknya dan menarik Naruto kemudian mulai memasangkan dasi pada kemeja Naruto dalam diam.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang tersenyum mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Hinata, selama Hinata memakaikan dasi tersebut ia hanya diam tak ingin mengganggu Hinata yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang wajah cantik Hinata mengagumi ciptaan Kami-sama yang luar biasa indahnya ini.

Setelah selesai memasangkan dasi Hinata merapikan bagian bahu dan menepuk pelan kemeja yang Naruto kenakan kemudian berbalik hendak beranjak pergi namun belum sempat melangkah lengannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Hal yang kecil ini saja tidak bisa ku lakukan tanpamu Hime" ucapnya pelan dengan senyum hangat yang mengembang membuat pipi Hinata merona merah

"Terima kasih" di elusnya surai lembut milik Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun jangan seperti ini kita di tengah banyak orang" ucap Hinata berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto, merasa gemas Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka melihat, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi kali ini di barengi dengan kecupan di pipi gembil Hinata dan kemudian menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan tersenyum merasa bagai dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ehemm" suara berat nan keras itu menginterupsi kegiatan dua sejoli itu, terlihat Hiasi yang tampaknya keberatan jika putri nya di peluk oleh Naruto. Merasa diberikan kode membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Betapa malunya mereka saat melihat bahwa banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka berdua. Kushina melihatnya sambil tersenyum senang begitupun dengan Minato dan teman Naruto juga Hinata, sedangkan tiga beranak menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiasi, Neji dan Hanabi.

.

.

Sarapan itu berlangsung tenang, mereka tak membahas masalah yang tadi karena tak ingin mendapat tatapan garang dari Hiasi. Sampai saat sarapan usai Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Aku sangat senang kita semua bisa berkumpul disini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua" ujar Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada disana bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku setuju akan saran kalian"

"Butuh banyak waktu untuk mengenal seseorang dan itu juga butuh banyak proses, aku sudah mengenal banyak sekali orang dan banyak proses juga pembelajaran yang aku dapat. Bahwa tidak mudah untuk merasa nyaman akan seorang, Kaa-san pernah bilang carilah seorang teman yang mengerti dirimu dan mampu menemanimu dalam suka ataupun duka. Awalnya ku pikir teman seperti itu hanyalah omong kosong tapi akhirnya aku sadar ada teman yang seperti itu di kehidupan nyata, hari ini pula aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa temanku yang seperti itu ada. Ia ada disini bersama kita dan dia adalah... Hinata"

Semua orang memandang Naruto bingung.

"Hinata. Selama ini hanya dirimu yang paling mengerti diriku, hanya dirimu yang selalu ada di saat suka ataupun duka yang aku alami. Aku ingin teman sepertimu Hinata... aku ingin menjadikanmu teman hidupku sampai aku tua dan tak bernyawa lagi"

.

"Manis sekali" Kushina tersenyum bahagia melihat putranya yang saat ini berusaha melamar sang pujaan hati dihadapannya dan seluruh keluarga dan kerabat.

"Itu baru anakku" sambung Minato yang mendapat sikutan dari Kushina

"Itu anakku" ucapnya sebal membuat Minato tertawa kecil dan merangkul Kushina

"Dia anak kita" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum bersama

.

"Hei Naruto kau sangat tidak romantis sekali, jika ingin melamar ajaklah ia makan malam dan berikan sebuket bunga dan cincin" celetuk Kiba

"Ah, Naruto-nii sangat tidak romantis" ucap Konohamaru menyetujui Kiba yang membuat mereka berdua mendapat jitakan keras dari Sakura dan Hanabi.

"Sejak kecil kami berteman Hinata selalu bilang bahwa harta yang paling berharganya adalah keluarga. Cinta terbesarnya adalah Tou-san, maka dari itu hari ini di hadapan orang yang sangat di cintai Hinata aku Uzumaki Naruto orang yang sangat mencintai Hyuuga Hinata meminta restu pada Hiasi ji-san untuk menikahi putrinya" aksi yang di lakukan Naruto membuat wanita-wanita disana berteriak histeris. Itu adalah lamaran yang sangat romantis bagi mereka bila di bandingkan cincin berlian sekalipun.

Hinata memandang tak percaya pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto menunjukkan keseriusannya secepat ini terlebih di hadapan ayah, keluarga dan juga kerabat mereka. Air mata itu mengalir mulus di kedua pipinya, ia terharu dengan keseriusan yang Naruto tunjukan padanya. Lain Hinata lain pula Hiasi yang kini memandang lekat ke arah Naruto dan di balas Naruto dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan.

"Saya mohon restui kami" ujar Naruto membungkuk Hormat pada Hiasi yang masih memandangnya diam.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjaga putriku ?" tanya Hiasi setelah lama terdiam

"Ya" ucap Naruto singkat dan tegas

"Tapi bagaimana dengan semua perlakuanmu pada putriku? Bukankah kau membencinya? Jangan kau pikir karena aku sibuk bekerja aku tak tahu keadaan anak-anakku. Bukankah dulu kau sempat melukai putriku yang membuatnya ingin pindah dari tanah kelahirannya sendiri" ucap Hiasi tak kalah tegas membuat suasana disana menjadi tegang

"Tou-san.." sela Hinata namun di potong oleh Hiasi

"Diamlah Hinata, kau mungkin sudah memaafkan nya tapi tidak dengan tou-san mu ini. Apa kau tahu karena ulahmu putriku sampai terluka dan saat ini pun masih membekas di dahi putriku, tidak ada jaminan bagiku jika aku merestui kalian bisa saja kau kembali menyakitinya dan membuat dia menangis lagi" sambung Hiasi dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi terhadap Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam termasuk Kushina dan Minato, bukannya mereka tak ingin ikut campur tapi saat ini mereka memberikan tanggung jawab pada putra mereka untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan usaha sendiri.

"Saya tahu anda sangat marah atas perlakuanku pada putri anda di masa lalu, namun satu yang anda harus ketahui bahwa saya sangat mencintai putri anda dan saya akan berusaha selalu membuatnya bahagia tanpa ada air mata. Perlu Hiasi ji-san ketahui bahwa 9 tahun yang lalu usia kami masih sangat muda dan masih labil akan membuat keputusan, dulu saya bilang bahwa saya membenci putri anda tapi saya menyesal telah membohongi perasaan sendiri bahwa saat itu hanya Hinata yang saya cintai sampai sekarang dan untuk masa depan karena itu izinkan saya hidup bahagia bersama Hinata dan mencintainya. Itulah janji saya kepada anda" ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan penuh beralih menatap Hinata yang memandangnya haru.

"Ehem... ku rasa sarapan ini sudah selesai" ucap Hiasi beranjak pergi

"E-eh Hiasi ji-san" panggil Naruto menanti jawaban Hiasi, mendengarkan itu Hiasi berhenti dan berbalik memandang Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

"Jika kau melanggarnya akan ku potong kepalamu dengan samurai keluarga Hyuuga" ucapnya berbalik pergi disusul Minato yang memberikan acungan jempol pada Naruto sebelum beranjak menyusul Hiasi.

Naruto yang masih bingung akan jawaban yang di berikan Hiasi kaget dengan tepukan dari Neji di belakangnya.

"Awas kau menyakiti Hinata-chan lagi akan ku gantung kau diatas pohon momiji" ucapnya kemudian berjalan pergi

"Selamat ya adik ipar" ucap tenten menyusul Neji di ikuti kedua putranya

Betapa senangnya Naruto saat memahami maksud ucapan Hiasi dan Neji, ia di restui untuk menikah dengan Hinata. Semua teman-teman mengucapkan selamat padanya dan kemudian ia arahkan pandangan ke Hinata yang juga di kelilingi oleh sahabat nya. Saat hanya tersisa mereka berdua Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan tersenyum senang memeluk calon istrinya. Mereka berdua tertawa karena sangat senangnya kemudian terdiam hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Jadi kapan tanggal pernikahan kita?" tanya Hinata

"Besok" jawab Naruto spontan yang mendapat tepukan Hinata

"Haha aku bercanda sayang, secepatnya kita akan menikah" kedua tubuh itu kembali berpelukan saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan sentuhan. Akhir kisah yang mereka inginkan kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan dalam sebuah pernikahan,.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga sangat amat mencintaimu Hinata-chan"

.

.

END

.

.

Hallo semua...

Masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini ? maaf banget udah lama gak update eh pas update ceritanya gaje gini. Sahi minta maaf banget karena sahi baru disini jadi masih harus banyak banget belajar baik tulisan, ejaan maupun lainnya.

Chapter ini udah lama sahi ketik tapi pas di tengah eh hilang semua ide nya dan susah banget ngumpulin ide buat adegan romance nya, sahi harus denger lagu india berulang kali biar dapat rasanya. Semoga saja para pembaca suka dengan chapter ini hihi.

Sedikit curhat entah kenapa chapter ini menurut sahi masih kurang tapi karena mau ngelunasi hutang biar gak tambah banyak jadi sahi update aja deh biar bisa lanjutin cerita lain yang belum kelar. Btw... buat yang nunggu cerita sahi yang 16 days"Love never ends" sahi mohon maaf kemungkinan belum bisa update dalam kurun waktu dekat karena sahi belum dapat ide sama sekali. Tapi sahi usahain buat pembaca suka sama ceritanya.

Akhir kata sahi ucapkan terima kasih jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya karena itu bisa menjadi bahan ajar dan penyemangat buat penulis baru seperti saya.

Arigatou….


End file.
